My sweet werewolf
by AlexandriaRomani
Summary: Bella is a werewolf, Edward is a vampire. When bella imprints not everyone is okay with that..but everything is not what it seems, there is something more to bella, but what? Will edward & Bella's love bring their kinds together or create an all out war?
1. Chapter 1 Uh oh Traitor!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight or anything twilight related - all goes to the wonderful author S. Meyer**

**A/N- **Hello readers

This is my new story and i hope you like it...it's a bit different from my others anyway let me know what you think!

Please review,

all my love

xxxxxxxxxxx P. A xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 1

Meeting the Cullens

**BPOV:**

Ugh, there is that horrid stench again- my brother Paul and I were running patrols through the forest before heading to the meeting- at the moment we were busy following the last lead to the trail of a nomad vampire that has past through but it doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. Why you ask? Because I, Isabella Marie Uley am a werewolf but that is not all that I am.

I am different from my cousins- I am the smallest out of our entire pack but I am the fastest and the next best fighter next to my Uncle Sam and my best friend Jacob.

Our pack is made from my Uncle Sam who is Alpha and then Jacob who is Beta and I am next in line followed by Paul, Jared, Quill, Embry, Leah and Seth. Leah and I are the only female wolves in the history of the Quileutes.

I am different though- where as I don't have tanned skin like the others do, I am pale white and a few shades or two off of the same skin of a vampire.

Not to mention that where my cousins look like the age they are I do not. Because of what I am I have been alive for 107 years and I was here the last time the Cullens were but Ephraim Black, the Alpha 80 years ago forbid me to meet with them like the others as I am not just a normal werewolf and they were scared that the Cullens would try and take me.

Tonight however is different they returned two years ago but I never got to meet them at the first meeting but tonight I do get to and I couldn't be more thrilled.

Yes I don't like leaches but these guys are different and so I want to meet them although my pack can't understand why so I just tell them the same thing. '_You'd be curious too if you'd been around for 107 years and never got to meet them but got to go attack all the others' _They would just laugh and say they are the same apart from the eyes.

_Still thinking about the Cullen's are we?... You are going to see them in a few minutes, good lord!_ Paul thought- oh yeah did I mention that we hear each others thoughts in wolf form but I can change that if I want to I just prefer not to or I know how to avoid it.

_Maybe...what's it to you, I've waited long enough..._ I thought to him as I ran slightly faster noticing the fire up a head and I could here Sam talking so I guess the Cullens must be here already. Although with that running through my mind I wasn't aware of Paul- he suddenly jumped me and threw me of track and into a tree where it smashed and he took off running and laughing before he phased.

I wasn't hurt but I had phased back into my human form- where as with my cousins when they phase back out of wolf form they have to take clothing with them to change into after, I don't because of what I am.

I looked down to check myself over before getting up I was good. I was however wearing my favourite outfit that was perfectly presentable. My royal blue off the shoulder half top; that showed my stomach and shoulders, with my Arabic style trousers and gold pumps with my matching gold belt. My chocolate brown hair cascaded down in its usual slight curls and my fringe hung to the side. I made sure all leaves were out of my hair and my clothes were clean before I sprinted out of the forest. Me being what I am allows me to run just a tad faster than the average vampire and my skills for fighting are yet to be matched other than by my cousins and Uncle.

I heard the last twig snap under my foot as I slowed down and came out of the bushes to see the others there waiting. Sam turned to me and smiled and held his arms out to me. I skipped over and hugged him and he kissed my head.

"Bella where have you been Paul came back 10 minutes ago?" Sam said looking at me worriedly and I shook my head and smiled before casting my gaze upon Paul and I glared at him and he held a smug grin.

"Sorry Uncle Sam but a certain wolf decided it would be funny to throw me into a tree" I squinted my eyes at Paul daring him to laugh but I heard a few chuckles and Paul smiled.

"I wouldn't smile if I was you Paul, you know Bella will get you back" Sam said smiling and I grinned the others laughed at Paul's grimace. We suddenly heard a throat clearing and I looked to see 7 vampires standing around 70 yards away.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt anything on my arrival" I said apologetically as I looked at them clearly realising that they were in fact the Cullens.

"Not to worry" the blond guy said, clearly he was the leader of this coven "my family and I are just wondering who you are seeing as we already know the others" he said and I pouted and muttered under my breath.

"Blame Ephraim" before crossing my arms and Sam rubbed my shoulders.

"Bella dear, you know Ephraim had his reasons" he said and I looked up at him and glared.

"Whatever I'm still mad" I said and the others chuckled.

"Mad about what dear?" a woman said coming forward slightly. She was very pretty and had bright gold eyes like the others did with chest length caramel hair.

"I'll let my Uncle explain" I said before sitting down next to Leah and she took my hand and I placed my head on her shoulder.

Everyone in the pack treated me like the little sister so they felt the need to take extra care of me, never understood why.

"Right- well the irritated little minx there is my niece Isabella" Sam said and I saw the vampires smile and I heard the laughter from my pack. I got up to stand by Sam and glared at him playfully.

"Gee thanks" I said sarcastically and he chuckled before ruffling my hair and I slapped his hand away before smoothing down my hair again it was messy enough.

"Anyway these are the Cullens as you already guessed- this is Carlisle and his family" Sam said and I nodded and smiled and Carlisle chuckled.

I looked up to Sam and he nodded and I stepped forward and held my hand out to Carlisle with a smile on my face and he looked surprised before he smiled and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you Isabella, this is my wife Esme" he said motioning to the woman next to me and she smiled and waved slightly.

"Hello dear" she said and I smiled and nodded.

"This is my son and daughter Jasper and Alice" Carlisle said as he motioned to a tall blond guy with a few scars on his neck but he had a polite smile on his face and he nodded and I smiled in return. He was easily 5ft 9 if not more and I then looked to a girl next to him with spiky black hair who looked no more than about 5ft. She was beaming at me and bouncing up and down on the spot literally.

"Hi Isabella, I can tell we are going to be great friends" she said before hugging me and I was shocked and I saw Jasper stiffen and I heard the growls behind me. I quickly hugged Alice back before turning to the others.

"knock it off" I said glaring and they looked at me surprised before shrugging and I turned back to Alice who was smiling and I saw Jasper looked surprised as did Esme and Carlisle.

"It's nice to meet you too Alice" I said smiling and she bounced back to Jasper's side and I smiled and shook my head.

"Right well, that's Alice for you...next is my other daughter and son Rosalie and Emmett" Carlisle said motioning to a tall blond who was very beautiful but she quickly looked me over before smiling , she was tall around 5ft 7 or so she may have been probably an inch or so bigger than me.

"Nice to meet you – your clothing style is a little different though" she said and I laughed and she grinned as I shrugged.

"What can I say I'm picky with what I wear" I said and she laughed. I then turned to the guy named Emmett he was easily 6ft 3 and was very muscular and would've looked frightening if it weren't for the big grin plastered on his face.

"Hey Izzy" he said and I wrinkled my nose and whined whilst the pack laughed.

"What?" he asked and I shook my head before hearing Jake tell him.

"She despises being called Izzy and trust us it's not worth facing her wrath after calling her that repeatedly" he said and the Cullens looked at me with raised eyebrows and I just shrugged.

"A pet name that just doesn't suit" I said and they laughed.

"Sorry, nice to meet you _Isabella_" he said and I smiled and nodded and looked back to Carlisle.

"Yes, anyway and lastly this is my son Edward" he said motioning me to the guy standing next to Emmett.

I turned my head and had to stop the gasp slipping from me but I felt my eyes widen slightly.

Standing in front of me was the most beautiful man I had ever seen; He was tall around 6ft, just slightly smaller than Emmett. He was muscular but not like Emmett- he was skinny with it but down right sexy as hell. He had wild reddish brown hair that was as untameable as my own, he had a few strands hanging down by his eye that I wanted to brush away as well as run my fingers through his glorious locks. Then last but not least his eyes, his eyes were a beautiful gold just like the others but there was something more as he stared intensely at me and I couldn't help but blush and he grinned; a stunningly crooked, drop dead gorgeous grin. He held his hand out for mine and I took it expecting him to shake it but no, instead he brought it to his lips and kissed the back of my hand before speaking to me in what should be an illegally velvety smooth voice.

"Hello Isabella" he said and the way my name rolled off of his tongue made me want to moan in pleasure "it's delightful to meet you" he said as he released my hand which tingled as I brought it back down from his touch.

"L-likewise" I stuttered smiling yet still furiously blushing and he grinned.

Within those few seconds I felt it; it felt like it wasn't gravity holding me down anymore it was him, he held me with thousands of tiny titanium steel cables and I knew right there that I had imprinted. Oh shit! I felt my eyes widen at my new self revelation.

I felt myself step back carefully but I kept the smile on my face as I tried not to raise suspicion. I could _not_ let the pack know about this they would be furious. Even if we did have a treaty with them they are vampires and we are wolves- mortal enemies not lovers. Oh what am I going to do?

I only just noticed that Sam was looking at me cautiously as I had been self ranting and he grabbed my arm and I jumped.

"Are you alright Bella?" he asked and I nodded but I felt my smile drop a few seconds ago, I refused to meet Sam's eyes. I couldn't tell wither he would know instantly what had happened because the same thing happened to him with Aunt Emily but even if he knew that I'd imprinted by looking in my eyes; I knew he would hate me.

"Bella, what's wrong hon? Look at me" he said and I felt his hand lift my chin up so he could see my face. I kept my eyes downcast for a few seconds but I knew that that it was only delaying the inevitability so I looked up into his eyes and I knew.

I knew that he knew as soon as his eyes widened as he looked at me and I couldn't stop the tear from coming out of my eye. Sam wiped it away and pulled me into his chest and I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry uncle Sam" I told him and I felt him shake his head and he pulled me back.

"Don't be...it's out of all of our control..." he said and I shook my head.

"Please don't hate me" I begged and his eyes widened.

"Honey what are you on about we could never hate you, no matter what" he said and I was about to say something when Quill spoke up.

"Bells, you okay? What's up?" he asked and I could feel everyone's eyes on us, Sam steered his eyes away from me to look at Quill and the others.

"Not now" he said before turning back to me.

"Honey its fine, now I want you to go back home and tell Em" he said and my eyes widened but he cut me off before I could say anything.

"Yes Bella tell her, then when we get back we will all talk about this in the mean time go home" he said and I nodded and he smiled before kissing my head.

I turned to the Cullen's but kept my head downcast before speaking.

"I'm sorry that I can't stay any longer Cullens may be we will meet again until then...goodbye" I said and I didn't wait for there response before I ran at my top speed to get home.

I ran through the forest that ran around the backs of most of the houses before finding my home as I live with Sam and Emily.

I came in through the back door by the kitchen and saw Emily smile at me before taking a good look at me and she put her mixing bowl down before coming over to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" she said as I sobbed into her apron and she pulled us into the living room after switching off the oven and sat us in the chair before pulling me into her lap and rocked me gently.

"Aunt Em...I- I imprinted on s-someone" I told her and she pulled back to look at me smiling but her face held confusion.

"Sweetheart that's great but why are you crying- did you tell him?" she asked and I shook my head.

"I can't only Uncle Sam knows because he saw it in my eyes- and I'm crying because of who I imprinted on" I said trying to hold back the tears as she brushed them away.

"What's so wrong with him? And who is he?" she asked and I bit my lip.

"It's Edward...Edward _Cullen_ is my imprint" I said and she nodded and pulled me back to her chest where I continued to cry.

**EPOV:**

_(Before Bella left)_

Tonight, I thought was just going to be another wolf meeting. We'd been in Washington for almost 2 years and we only had one meeting to make sure of the treaty but other than that there was no need.

Until now, there had recently been a few nomads and Sam and the wolves wanted to speak to us about keeping an eye on things up on our side.

During conversation a guy came out of the bushes and I recognised him to be Paul and I noticed Sam frown at him.

"Paul where is Bella?" he asked and I wondered who this Bella girl was as was my family.

Paul just grinned and sat down but I could tell from the thoughts coming from him that he'd been quite mischievous.

Sam turned back to us but I couldn't help but hear the worry in his thoughts.

_Where is she, she would never miss tonight...she's been none stop talking about wanting to meet the Cullens for months..._ he thought and my brow furrowed.

"Who's been wanting to meet us?" I asked and Sam and my family turned to look at me and Sam smiled and was about to answer when we heard footsteps and then a girl step out of the trees.

Sam turned and smiled to the girl and she came over and hugged him but it was the speed she did it at which got me. She was as fast as us.

It was then that I realised that this was Bella she was the one who wanted to meet us. That's odd no were wolf has ever been keen on meeting us before.

Carlisle cleared his throat to make them realise that we were still here and that's when the girl turned to us and I had to refrain from gasping.

She was the most beautiful girl I had ever lay my eyes on, she had long flowing brown chocolate brown hair that was slightly curled and finished on her waist. It framed her heart shaped face, she had pale white skin that was only a few shades above ours which was odd considering all the were wolves had tanned skin. Bella had skin that looked so soft her heart shaped face held her perfect pink lips with the most gorgeous sparkling brown eyes I had ever seen.

I noticed that Carlisle was beginning the introductions so I used this time to take in her appearance.

She wore an Arabian night's style clothing that was a royal blue and contrasted beautifully with her skin. It was odd that she'd wear something like this but it suited her all the same.

Bella was about 5ft 7 which was pretty tall for a woman but she wasn't too thin she was just nice. Her top of course left her stomach on show which was toned. She had a curves in all the right places which just made her all that more beautiful. This was the first woman I had ever taken notice of before.

But she was beautiful and I suddenly felt this strange pull towards her, it was like nothing I'd ever felt before. I wanted to protect her, keep her safe but most importantly I wanted her with me.

It was then I realised that I had found her- my soul mate- Alice kept mentioning that something felt different about tonight but she couldn't see because of the wolves and Bella was it. I could already feel it like a power source that ran from my head to my feet in a few seconds I knew that Bella was the only girl for me...but wait she's...damn it! She's a were wolf.

What the hell am I going to do; we are supposed to be mortal enemies not lovers, oh crap!

Her family would never allow this, heck neither would mine- but there is nothing I could do. Just then Carlisle introduced me to her and as she looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes I knew that I could never allow what we are to stand in the way no matter what our families thought.

She suddenly blushed and I couldn't help but grin, her cheeks were a beautiful rose colour and contrasted with her alabaster skin she looked beautiful, I couldn't help but notice that her blush deepened as I grinned at her.

I held my hand out for her and she placed hers in mine and I felt the slight tingle run from my hand up through my body as I brought her hand up to my lips and her skin was so soft much more than I originally thought.

"Hello Isabella" I told her and I almost hummed as her name easily rolled off my tongue "it's a pleasure to meet you" I told her and she smiled as I released her hand but she was still blushing.

"L-likewise" she said stuttering and she was blushing furiously again and I couldn't help but grin.

I knew that she was the one, I wanted her to be mine and hopefully she knows that I will always be hers and I can only hope that she feels the same way about me as I do about her.

_(After she left)_

Everyone's thoughts were on Bella about why she suddenly left and why was she crying something happened after Bella spoke to me. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness when I kissed her hand and it was just as soft as I first thought it would be but not long after the sparkle left her eyes. And all I saw was sadness in her eyes and it was killing me to just stand there and see that in her eyes.

"Sam is she okay?" I asked worried and out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and jasper look at me. Something was wrong with my Bella and I had to know.

"No...This is really complicated to explain...but first of all you need to know that Bella is not just a werewolf she is something else completely" he said and my thoughts were along the same lines as my family. I mean she was a werewolf that much we knew but what else was my Bella?

_What does he mean I wonder? - Jasper_

_What else could Bella be and why is Edward so concerned about her? – Rosalie_

_Oh! This is going to be interesting what is she I wonder? But something's different about Edward I can hear the worry in his voice as can most of the others I'm guessing, I know that look Esme's probably thinking the same. – Carlisle_

_Edward? What has you so worried about this girl? I've also never seen you smile so brightly in years....- Esme_

"What do you mean Sam?" Carlisle asked and Sam sighed.

"Bella...she is not I direct Quileute, she came to us in her own nature 107 years ago she has the same speed if not more than you vampires do, she has your strength and senses mixed with our capabilities and many others. She has magic....she is a Genie" Sam said looking at us in the eye. But his gaze was focused on me mostly.

"I thought Genie's were myths" Emmett said and Sam and the pack laughed and I smirked knowing there answer to that.

"Like werewolves and vampires are supposed to be?" Sam said and the others grinned.

"Okay, well this is defiantly interesting to know...is there anymore of her kind?" Carlisle asked and my siblings and I rolled our eyes simultaneously knowing our father's thirst for knowledge was never quenched.

"Yes there are more, but we do not know of them only Isabella does. She says most genie's do not live on earth more in another dimension unless they are given masters then they come to earth. Isabella was not born a genie she was 'cursed' with it 107 years ago when she refused to marry someone who was really powerful and at the time she didn't know that he was a wizard". Sam said and I had to admit it did explain Isabella's dressing choice.

"So then she wondered the earth for about 7 years before she came across us where Ephraim's father took her in and she became a Quileute. She mastered her powers but when you arrived Ephraim was in power and he and Levi were nervous, they didn't want you to know about Bella because they feared that you would take her away- so they kept her hidden" Sam said and a bell went off in Carlisle's head about a comment Bella made earlier of which the rest of us hadn't heard.

"So that is what she meant by 'blame Ephraim'" Carlisle said and Sam nodded.

"Yes, Bella has always wanted to meet you and when you were here 80 years ago she never got the chance but I figured we understood each other much better this time around that it would be safe enough to introduce my niece to you" he said and we all nodded.

"Wait, what did you mean by 'master' earlier?" Alice asked and Sam's lip twitched.

"Yes, you see since Bella joined our family- her 'counsellor' the leader of the genie world would give her a new master and generally it was the new chief of the Quileute wolves. This time around we are still waiting to hear but we should know by at least tonight or tomorrow" he said and we nodded.

"So what was it that upset her? I didn't mean to upset her if it was anything I did" I told him and Sam smiled at me and shook his head.

"No Edward, it was nothing that you did I assure you....however with regards to _what_ upset her.... I'll let her explain that to you herself as it is not my place to do so" Sam said and I nodded and smiled briefly in appreciation. I couldn't help but feel sad; I wanted to know what caused my beautiful girl to cry..._uh-oh!_ There I go _again_ calling her _mine_ or _my,_ she isn't at least not yet.

_Dude, what is up with your emotions tonight they've been chaotic since Bella...got...here _– he broke off and turned his head to look at me and I him.

_Wait....are you...have you....found your mate?_ He asked and I smiled and nodded and a bright grin and he laughed and I chuckled but I was briefly aware of the others watching us.

"What are you two smiling about?" Alice said and instantly Jasper stopped laughing but he was still grinning as was I. But Alice was looking back and forth between us.

"Nothing" we said and her eyes narrowed.

"Nothing my Gucci shoes, what's going on Edward?" Alice said narrowing her eyes more at me and I grinned at her.

"Why absolutely nothing dear sister, I was merely conversing with Jasper about how he is going to beat Emmett in there next game" I said innocently and Emmett's head snapped up.

"WHAT! No way are you beating me next round" Emmett said as he glared at Jasper and Rosalie and the rest of us just rolled her eyes.

"Well everything is pretty much sorted here anyway, so I guess we can end the meeting then....until next time Cullens" Sam said as he shook Carlisle's hand and we all nodded before heading home.

We ran through the forest but all the way home I couldn't help but think about what Sam had said. Something Bella had to speak to me herself about but what exactly? But then another thought crossed my mind how exactly am I going to tell my family that I've fallen for a werewolf who incidentally is also a genie?

I knew it didn't bother Jasper, he was happy for me or that's what he told me at least I just wondered how I was going to tell the others.

**BPOV:**

Emily held me and rocked me until my tears subsided and she pulled back to wipe the rest away.

"Sweetheart...I'm going to be honest, I'm not exactly all that thrilled that you've imprinted on a vampire..." she said but I cut her off before she could say anymore.

"It's okay...I understand if you and the pack hate me" I said softly and she gasped and dragged my head up to look at her.

"Sweetie no, I don't hate you and neither will the pack...but listen you can't help with who you imprint on but I can say is that I'm happy for you" she said and my eyes widened, I was not expecting that and she laughed and hugged me which I returned.

"Bella sweetheart you are like a daughter to me and Sam and we love you and I am so happy that you've finally found someone to be with...my little baby is growing up" she said and I had to laugh.

"You are forgetting that I am older than you" I said and she swatted my arm but I just giggled.

"Alright you little minx, now how about we start baking before those cousins of ours get back?" she said and I smiled and nodded before leaping off her lap and ran into the kitchen ahead of her and turned the oven back on before grabbing my apron and another mixing bowl from the cupboard.

By the time Emily caught up there were things floating around me going in and out of the cupboards as I made my cupcakes and fudge brownies along with things in and out of the fridge as I made my lasagne and Emily laughed.

"You know no matter how long you've been with us I will still never get used to your magic" she said and I giggled.

"Aunt Em...with only one oven I don't even know how you managed to get everything cooked in time for when the boys got back before I learnt how to cook" I told her whilst I heated the trays in my hands to make the cupcakes and brownies to allow them to cook whilst Emily took my lasagne and put it in the oven whilst taking out her cooked thick crust barbeque chicken pizza.

"Skills and time management dear, but you are right...if I didn't have you the boys would still be sitting around waiting....your my speedy cooking machine" she said and I laughed as she kissed my head.

It was true I did think of Sam and Emily more like my parents than Uncle and Aunt, but I had been with the Quileutes for years and I'd never felt so welcome in my life.

My real parents died years ago but being honest I was glad because they never treated me fair at all. Just then I heard the boys about half a mile away.

"Em the boys will be here in 2 minutes" I told her and she nodded as she went to set the table. With my magic years ago as soon as Sam took me in from Billy black, I extended the house. I made the dining room bigger and the kitchen and added another room upstairs for me. I made the living room bigger too with more furniture because all the wolves mostly hung out here so I made it so that there was enough room for them all and more.

I began to take out to Emily the cupcakes and brownies first before placing the pizza and lasagne on the counter for Emily to fetch.

Whilst I got busy making some fries and more pizza.

I used my speed and magic to create the dough then made it into a large batch before separating to make two large pizzas. One was a plain margarita and the other was chicken and sweet peppers. I knew what the boys and Leah's favourites were as did Emily.

Just then the boys came in as I was handing the pizzas to Em. She placed them on the table before coming to grab the fries off of me.

"Mmmmm, something smells great Em" Jared said as he sat down followed by the others.

"Hey it's not just me, thank your cousin as well" she said laughing and they all thanked me whilst stuffing there faces and I couldn't help but laugh.

Sam and Jake came in last, Jake went to the table and Sam kissed Emily before hugging me.

"Are you alright now hon?" he asked and I nodded against his chest and he smiled as he released me.

"Good and thank you both for the food" he said before sitting down and Em and I smiled.

I grabbed some of the fries I had left and set them onto two plates for Emily and me before chopping up some vegetables.

Em ate whilst I quickly cooked the veg. And placed it on the table before nibbling on some of the fries and Emily and I had some sweet corn and cucumber with my home made vinaigrette.

I didn't eat as much as the boys needed to due to my magic which was a relief but while everyone was eating I was just eating because I knew I needed it for my strength my mind however was to busy focusing on Edward.

It hurt to be away from him, but I didn't know how to tell him let alone the rest of the pack.

"Are you alright sweetie" Emily said and I turned to her and shook my head and she cuddled me into her side.

"I'm scared of telling them" I told her and she nodded.

"Scared of telling who what?" Jake said looking up at me and the others stopped eating to look at me and I looked to Uncle Sam and he came over and wrapped his arm around my side.

"It's okay, you can tell them" he said and I nodded and took a shaky breath before looking at the rest of the pack and they were watching with curiosity.

"Earlier....when we were with the Cullen's...there was a reason why I had to leave" I said nervously and Jake snickered as did the others.

"Yeah, I'd never seen you get out of one place so face- you were like a bat out of hell" Leah said and the others laughed but stopped when they didn't see me laugh.

"What's wrong?" Seth asked as Sam rubbed my shoulders, I took another shaky breath.

"The reason why I did..... I totally understand if you guys hate me forever after this...." I said and they looked at me to carry on.

"Yes?" Embry said and I sighed and gulped.

"I I-imprinted" I whispered and I heard them gasp and I slowly looked up.

"On who?" Leah asked looking at me sadly.

"Edward" I said and she ran around to hug me as did Seth but when they pulled back they were smiling.

"Okay....so he's not the most perfect person to imprint on...but..." Leah was cut off by Seth.

"But...maybe it happened for a reason....maybe this is why Ephraim never wanted you to meet them last time they were here because he knew what would happen..." he said and I smiled slightly.

"Maybe..." I whispered and they smiled.

"Maybe!" I winced as did Emily, Leah and Seth. I looked over to see a shaking Paul, Jared and Quill.

"Are you forgetting that he's A BLOODY LEACH?!" he shouted, something in me snapped and I growled loudly at him which made the others look at me in shock.

"Yes I damn well know that! Why the hell did you think I was crying before?! Why the hell do you think I had to leave even though it killed me to do so?!" I snapped back at him and he just began shaking more.

"Emily get upstairs now, Bella go see the Cullen's, I'll call for you when it's safe" he said whispering in my ear, I pulled back and nodded and ran upstairs with Emily.

"Please be careful" she said and I smiled as she held my face in her hands.

"I will, I love you aunt Em" I whispered and she smiled and kissed my head.

"I love you too sweetheart, now go!" she said and I quickly jumped from the window and ran into the forest.

It didn't take long before I reached the border and found the Cullens fresh scent, I began to follow it. It was the first time I'd been on Cullen territory and I only hopped Edward responded better to the news.

**EPOV:**

Once back at the house Jasper and Emmett were playing on the Xbox and Rosalie and Alice were on the laptops looking at clothes and Esme and Carlisle were reading.

I was sat at my piano and I began playing a tune that had hit me on the way home. It reminded me of Bella. Her soft skin translated into a soft harmony along with her beautiful lush hair and sparkling eyes. I closed my eyes imagining her as if she was here with me now and I continued to play memorising the notes. I finished off sadly at the fact that my Bella was not here with me and I didn't know if I would ever be able to call her my Bella.

I opened my eyes as my family clapped and I looked to see them standing by the piano.

"Oh sweetheart that was lovely...you haven't written anything in years...but this was beautiful" Esme said and the others nodded.

"Thank you....it's a lullaby" I told her and I saw Jasper grin and he raised his eyebrow.

_It wouldn't happen to be about a certain brown haired wolf now would it? _He thought and I grinned and nodded to him and he chuckled.

Suddenly Alice gasped and I turned to look at her and went to see into the vision but she blocked me quickly.

"Alice, what did you see?" Esme asked and Alice smiled.

"Isabella's coming in a few minutes" she said and I felt my eyes widen.

"Oh, this is a surprise, do you know why dear?" Carlisle asked and Alice bit her lip trying to stop herself from smiling.

"Nope" she said popping the 'p' and I squinted at her.

"Liar" I whispered and she giggled and skipped off and I shook my head as we all made our way to the sofas to wait for Isabella's arrival.

Not to soon later there was a knock at the door and Carlisle went to answer.

"Hello Isabella would you like to come in?" he asked and I saw her nod at him but I saw the sadness in her eyes again.

When she walked in Alice, Esme and Rosalie hugged her and Emmett and Jasper just shouted 'hi' and she giggled before her eyes met mine.

I couldn't help but smile at her and she returned it but I couldn't help but notice she had a bit of a blush.

"Erm...I'm sorry for arriving like this but... could I speak to Edward privately for a moment?" she asked Carlisle and he smiled.

"Not to worry dear Alice saw you coming and of course you can speak to Edward" Carlisle said and I stood up and walked over to her. I placed my hand on the small of her back and led her to the forest out back.

I couldn't help but notice the tingle that was running through me as my hand touched her back as well as how soft her skin really was.

We walked through the forest for about 7 miles before we arrived at my meadow. Bella gasped as she looked at the scenery.

"Edward...this place is so beautiful..." she said looking at me and I noticed the sparkly was back slightly and I grinned.

"Yeah....you're the first person I've ever brought here..." I said whilst running my hand through my hair nervously and she smiled.

"Thank you.... so um, how about we sit down, maybe?" she said and I smiled and lead her over to the middle of the meadow and we sat down Indian style.

I couldn't help but notice that she looked nervous so I grabbed her hand and rubbed circles on the back. She smiled slightly and closed her eyes before opening them and smiling at me.

"Edward... I wanted to ask...have you ever heard of when wolves imprint?" she asked me and I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, it's similar to when vampires find their 'mates'. When we mate we mate for life and nothing or no one changes that" I said as I looked into her eyes intensely and I noticed her breathing pick up.

"I wanted to ask....because I... I-imprinted" she said looking at me and I nodded.

"As have I" I whispered leaning forward unconsciously and she leaned closer.

"I imprinted on you my sweet Bella..." I said and she gasped and I thought that I'd overstepped things before she smiled; the most beautiful smile crossed her face and I saw her eyes water slightly.

"As did I you..." she whispered and that was all it took before I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own.

She brought her hands to my hair as I wrapped mine around her waist, whilst our mouths battled together in sync.

Her lips were so soft and only a few degrees warmer than my own but she felt lovely, I pulled away to let her breath but rested our heads together and she smiled at me as I her and I pulled her into my lap.

"You don't know how long I've waited for you my beautiful Bella" I whispered and she smiled before whispering.

"Neither do you my Edward" and I grinned and pulled her lips back to mine...

* * *

**Alright be a dear and PLEASE review!**

**Thank you to all of you that do... I just need to get enough reveiws so i can update again for you guys!**

**xxxxxxxxxx P. A xxxxxxxxx**


	2. Chapter 2 I love you, forever

**A/N- HI,**

**This is the next update for this chapter i went a little on the soppy side with this but hey, i should be allowed to do soppy once in a while right?**

**my other stories i WILL be countinuing but it will take some time before i update!**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers and to new ones please check out my other stories!**

**(Will post at bottom)**

**Love,**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx P. Angel xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Chapter 2

I love you, forever

**BPOV:**

Edward's lips against mine was pure heaven, for some odd reason he didn't feel cold to me, at all.

I lost my train of thought as his tongue ran over my lip and I moaned into his mouth digging my hands into his locks. His arm was wrapped around my waist and his hand was threaded into my hair as our kiss became more and more heated as the seconds past.

Before too long Edward pulled back to let me breath even though I didn't need to but he didn't know that yet.

We rested our foreheads together as we tried to calm our breathing but I couldn't help the smile that was on my lips. I opened my eyes to see Edward watching me and I smiled and blushed slightly. He brought his hand up and gently stroked my face and I sighed in contentment and turned my head to kiss his hand.

He turned me slightly in his arms so that my back was against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me but I kept my head back against his shoulder so I could look at him.

"Bella?" he asked and I looked into his bright topaz eyes.

"Yes Edward?" I asked and he smiled; I wasn't too sure about why he was smiling but I couldn't care why, he looked beautiful when he smiled.

"I just wanted to ask, what made you run earlier...I was hoping it was anything that I did..." at this I cut him of by placing my finger over his lips and he kissed it and I smiled before burying my head in the crook of his neck and I sighed.

"Edward I assure you it was nothing that you did...it's...I...it's complicated to explain. When I pulled away after you kissed my hand earlier...it set it off" I told him and he pulled back to look at me but I felt his hand weave into the ends of my hair and play with it.

"Set what off love?" he asked gently and I couldn't help but smile at what he just called me and he smiled too realising what he'd just done and he dipped his head slightly and I think he would be blushing if he could. I placed my hand under his chin and pulled his face towards me and gave his a chaste kiss on the lips and he smiled.

"It set off the motion of the imprint I guess...whilst I was still standing in front of you...the impact of it is a little tricky to describe...." I said thinking of a way to tell him, he ran his finger over my eyebrows a pecked my nose.

"It's okay, explain it to me as best as you can" he said and I smiled.

"Well...it's kind of like....gravity is the thing that hold you down until you see your imprint, then it's like they hold you down- like thousands of tiny titanium steel cables are tying you to this one person and everything after that is irrevocably and unconditional" I said looking at him and he grinned and pecked my lips.

"I guess it is similar in a way to a vampires 'imprint'" he said and I giggled which made him grin. "When we see that person- it's instant, nothing can compare to that person, it's instant love at first sight and it feels like...a powerful energy shock goes from your head to you toes in seconds before you just fall helpless- you do anything be anything for them" he said looking at me and I smiled dreamily.

"That last bit you mentioned is very familiar- it's what all the others have said when they imprint but I guess everyone's imprint is different..._especially_ ours" I said and he chuckled and nodded.

"There isn't anything normal about our pairing" he said chuckling and I giggled.

"But...my cousins have all said the same thing...when you imprint it's also instant with the person you imprint on they return everything you feel for them...we have no idea why but the others said they can't deny that they don't love it" I said smiling and Edward laughed.

"Well I guess ours is a _little_ different then...it's not usually common for both people to imprint at the same time in our kind....what about you?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No it's never happened as far as I'm aware of" I said as I ran through my memories and I shook my head "but anyway...it's like you become what ever your imprint wants you to be...it could be a best friend, protector, baby sitter, lover anything" I said and Edward's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean by baby sitter?" he asked and I smiled.

"Ah yes, that was a new one never before has this ever happened...you know Quill he imprinted a few months back however his imprint...a little girl name Claire she's about 3 almost 4" I said smiling and he raised his eyebrow.

"So Quill will stay and wait for her?" he asked and I nodded.

"Like I said you do anything to make your imprint happy" I said smiling and he smiled to and brought his lips to mine again.

"Do you mind if we play 20 questions?" he asked me suddenly "that is if you don't have to go back just yet?" he asked and I smiled sadly.

"No I don't mind, I don't really know when I can go back home" I said dipping my head and Edward pulled my face towards him.

"What do you mean Bella, what happened?" he asked tightening his grip and I sighed.

"Well I had to tell the others about the imprint before I was allowed to come and see you...Aunt Em and Uncle Sam got over it pretty quick- I think they were just glad that I've finally found someone wither you're a vampire or not. Seth and Leah were understanding and they were happy too...I didn't get to find out about the others so much, Paul, Jared and Quill were on the stage of phasing- Sam told me to get Emily up to the room and then to come and see you to tell you plus it's quite painful to be away from you...he said that he'd call for me when it was safe to come home" I said and Edward hugged me to him and I sighed.

"I'm not hurting you am I?" he asked and I shook my head.

"You can hold me as tight as you want- I'm just as indestructible as you" I mumbled against his chest and he tightened again making me feel so safe and protected. He kissed the top of my head before speaking.

"You are more than welcome to stay with us until you can go home" he said and I nodded and kissed his chest. He released me slowly and I looked up and he smiled and stroked my jaw.

"20 questions?" he asked and I laughed and nodded.

"Alright, I'll go first- how old are you...seeing as you were around when I was here?" I said and he smiled.

"17" he said and I rolled my eyes and raised my eyebrow and he laughed.

"Alright, alright- I was born in Chicago 1901 and changed in 1918" he said and I felt my eyes widen and my Jaw drop.

"What?" he asked and I shook my head trying to clear my head.

"You're...you're the same age as me?" I asked more as a question and his eyes widened.

"Okay this just get's more interesting" he said and I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so- well what can you say when a genie falls in love with a vampire- not exactly your everyday relationship" I said giggling and his eyes widened.

"What? What is it?" I asked as I stroked his jaw and he grinned.

"You...you just said you love me..." he said as I looked into his eyes and I could see the adoration and excitement in his eyes as I blushed.

"Yeah...I guess I did..." I said ducking my head- embarrassed. Edward's fingers were under my chin pulling my face up to meet his gaze.

"My sweet Bella you do not realise how happy that makes me to hear those words because now I know that it's not just me who feels as strong" he said smiling and I smiled shyly.

"You don't think it's too soon?" I asked and he shook his head before pulling my lips to his gently.

"No love, there is no time limit – like you said before love is irrevocable and unconditional" he said against my lips and I brought his back to mine portraying all the love I felt for him right there.

When I pulled back we were both slightly breathless as we stared into each others eyes.

"Alright my turn- where were you born and how did you end up with the pack?" he asked and I sighed and smiled.

"Shall I just tell you my story it would be much easier- but only if you tell me your in return?" I asked and he sighed.

"There will be things that would make you go running for the hills Bella- my early years were not as peaceful as they are now and I'm scared that if I tell you you'll want nothing more to do with me" he said and I shook my head and climbed back into his lap.

"Edward nothing and I mean _nothing _will ever make me leave you- I'm not squeaky clean myself but I promise you – everyone has their faults, nobody's perfect and I'd love you no matter what" I said staring him straight in the eyes and he smiled and nodded.

I pecked his lips before starting my story...

"My name is Isabella Marie Apollo I was born in Vancouver September 18th 1901 my parents were Rebecca Louise Apollo and John Charles Apollo. Our family was wealthy, I will say that but I resented my parents. I never even understood why they bothered having me they hired nannies to take care of me instead of my mother but the worst bit was to the outside world we looked like a happy family...inside however it was a mess.

Rebecca was not my birth mother- my father slept away one night after drinking too much my mother found out when a woman came to the doorstep with me in her arms. Her family wouldn't let her keep me so they made my father take me. Everyone assumed that I was Rebecca's because for many months no one had seen her on the streets because of how my father used to hurt my mother, sometimes it was so bad she couldn't go out so that's what my parents let them believe" I said shaking my head and Edward kissed my cheek and pulled me close to his chest.

"When I turned 13 up until then things had been great, ever so often my father would bring me with him when he came down to La push- that's how I knew the Quileutes. Eventually my father started getting worse with the beatings because my mother refused to have a child with him after all- he cheated on her and got lumped with me which was after all a translated version of what she said to him. My mother then began lashing out at me but never on my face so my father wouldn't know and neither would the others- she blamed me and I took it because it was the only thing I knew" I said and I felt Edward's grip tighten he stroked my jaw and I relaxed against him and smiled slightly.

"Then when I was 16 my father began trying to find a husband for me no matter how many times I told him otherwise...eventually my dad found the 'perfect husband' for me, the man was loaded but he was a self centred egotistical jerk. My father would make me go over to his everyday in the carriage or Leonardo would send his to pick me up. It wasn't till near my 17th that I found out what he was, he was a very powerful wizard but he wasn't like the normal ones oh no, he had purely dark magic and I learnt the hard way on the eve of my 17th. He called for me to come around said it was 'urgent' so like the naive girl I was, I went".

"When I got there he took me out to the garden where he proposed to me and I told him that I wasn't ready- truth be told I didn't want to marry him and I'd have rather taken a thousand beatings first than marry him. He however was not happy and told me I was an ungrateful whore" I said and Edward's grip tightened again and I raised my hand to stroke his head and he smiled and pulled me to lay down next to him in the meadow where he pulled me flush against him before kissing my head and my cheeks.

"Anyway that was when he revealed his true self to me, he sent all his servants home before dragging me into the house- he didn't care wither he hurt me or not. It was then he said that if 'he couldn't have me then nobody else would' so he turned me into a genie. He expected me not to know what to do with my new body- it only took a matter of minutes to change me but it was such an intense pain that I'd never forget it...he tried to find a lamp or a bottle to seal me into but whilst he did I made a run for it into the forest. It didn't take me long to suss how to hide my trail from him".

"Over the next 7 years I noticed that I didn't change I stayed in my 17 year old form and I travelled in search for other genies. I eventually found one with her master Alicia. She helped me so much and her master; he allowed her to take me to our counsellor and told him my story for me as I was scared. He welcomed me with open arms and assigned Alicia to be my teacher along with her master so I could learn for when I was given a master myself.

I stayed with them for a few years learning but I could never settle properly. I'd also been in formed that Leonardo had been killed. People assumed he'd murdered me after I'd disappeared on the eve of my birthday. When I finished with Alicia and her master they wished me good luck and I went back to my parents place. They did not grieve over my 'death' but I didn't expect them to either. I left them and headed down south to La push where I knew my father's friend would be I knew about the pack however my father did not. They were surprised to see me after all they heard I was dead but glad I was alive none the less. Levi's father and mother took me in as their own and I watched as everyone grew up around me. I wasn't allowed to go out much in case anyone saw me but that was to be understood. Then one night I was told that I was allowed to come to a meeting and when I got there I got a fairly big shock" I said and Edward looked at me smiling whilst stroking my head; it was very soothing.

"What love?" he asked and I smiled.

"There at the meeting was my biological mother Nicole May Black, I couldn't believe she recognised me considering I was a baby when she gave me away but she did. She'd married into the Black family and was very happy. She was the one woman I was happy to call my mother because she truly was, when the others found out they were very happy- over the moon strangely enough. They said my mother and I had been separated long enough so I was moved into the black household, I adored my mother and I had a little half brother and sister too- the twins.

My step dad used to go out to work and he had the wolves on top of that so my mother and I would knit things for the twins and we would bake and...I just loved her so much. My step dad and siblings were lovely and when I finally could go out and about with everyone else they called us the 'perfect American family' which was amusing. Eventually my mother passed on and it was my step dad and the twins and I left. The twins were only 10 when she passed away and they were 2 when I joined the family. So I took care of them, my step dad was killed in an attack 4 years later so it was left to me to look after the twins. Colin went to work at a young age and he began to provide for my sister and I. They knew what I was, it was never hidden from them it was only that no one outside the Quileute wolf pack family could know about me. I'd helped Colin as much as I could and we were very comfy eventually.

They then grew up and started their own families but they never forgot me once. I moved in when Ephraim became chief but my siblings always invited me down for birthdays or anything special it was nice but sad because everyone around me had found someone over the years. Eventually I just gave up thinking that obviously I was not meant to find anyone and that was how I was going to remain, I'd given up all hope until I met you that is" I said looking into Edward's eyes and he smiled and wiped the few tears that had leaked out away from my face before bringing his lips to mine.

After I'd told Edward my story he told me his and I did cry at a few points knowing how hard it must've been for him when he was a newborn seeing as I'd killed a few in my earlier years with the wolves.

Edward then told me about the others, how the rest of his family came to be and how the only others of his kind that they'd found were a clan up in Denali.

Eventually we'd been talking so much we hadn't noticed that the sun had set and the moon was high in the sky.

We'd just layed there for hours after the stories asking questions ever so often, kissing occasionally or mostly just cuddling and being together.

I'd learnt that Edward played the piano and the guitar, his favourite colour was blue, he loved classical music which some of his favourites were also mine too but he also like the occasional rock band which made me shower him with kisses after that and he laughed. He also told me about being able to read peoples minds but not being able to read mine, I told him that it could be to do with the fact that I'm a genie and it could just be that.

Edward also mentioned that I didn't feel as hot as a wolf does or a human does to him for that matter and I smiled.

"Edward, I won't do- I'm a wolf out of choice therefore I have control over it and my emotions don't effect it, also I'm not human so I would be a different temperature...I'm only a few shades lighter than you are but I've been told I can pass for a vampire especially with my genie eyes" I said laughing and he smiled but he looked confused.

"Genie eyes?" he asked and I nodded and smiled.

"Yes, the brown that's my eyes now is from when I was human but these are my genie eyes" I said and I closed my eyes quickly and opened them again and Edward gasped and I smiled shyly.

My genie eyes were gold like Edward's but they had silver and bronze flecks and rims around the edge of the white.

"Wow, they're beautiful Bella- and yes I can see why you'd easily pass" he said chuckling before kissing my lips. I let my eyes change back to the brown and Edward grinned.

"As much as I like your genie eyes I prefer these, I love watching them sparkle when you're happy" he said and I grinned and kissed him.

"I have every reason to be happy with you here" I sighed contentedly and Edward smiled and rolled so he was hovered above me before crashing our lips together.

This kiss wasn't heated and full of lust, just love and happiness. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since we'd been out here but we did notice when the sun suddenly came out from the clouds.

I gasped as I looked at Edward and he closed his eyes with a pained face.

"Edward? Edward are you alright?" I asked panicked and he gently opened his eyes.

"I'm fine...I'm surprised you haven't run away from me now that you see my skin" he said smiling sadly and I shook my head.

"Edward you are beautiful and I love you, I am not going anywhere and besides you are not the only one who hates showing themselves in the sun" I said and he frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked and I smiled.

"Wait and see" I said and a few seconds later the sun cascaded down on me; Edward gasped as the blue shadow appeared around my body and I too began to glitter slightly, not as brightly as Edward but I still glittered.

"You look beautiful" he whispered stroking my cheek before running his gaze up and down my body and I bit my lip and he leaned forward and kissed me.

"Now you know you are not the only one and you are beautiful" I said running my hands through his hair and I rested my head against his chest. Before long I felt his chest began to rumble and then Edward started...._purring?_

It was wonderful to hear Edward purr, I loved it and I continued to stroke his hair and I rubbed my head against his chest and he purred louder and I just grinned.

Sadly he stopped purring after a while and I pouted and he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Why are you pouting love?" he asked and I looked up at him through my eyelashes.

"You stopped purring" I whined and Edward's eyes widened and he shook his head.

"What do you mean exactly?" he asked and I sat up slightly confused.

"You know purring- like a cat when they're content- I loved it why'd you stop?" I asked and he shook his head his lip twitching slightly.

"I didn't even know I was/could purr, Bella- it's a first for me but all I knew was I loved feeling your hands stroke my head and having your head against my chest" he said and I smiled and kissed him and there was that beautiful crooked grin of his that I loved.

"You know we should be getting back to the others- I didn't realise we've spent about 27hours out here if not more" he said chuckling and my eyes widened.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" I said and he smiled and sat up pulling me into his lap and kissed my head.

"Don't be- come back to the house with me, I want to spend some more time with you" he said and one look into his eyes and I was a goner. How could I say no to the man I love?

"Sure, if you don't mind" I said and he chuckled and kissed me before lifting me up in his arms and he slung me onto his back and I squealed and he laughed.

"You know I can run as fast as a vampire, you don't have to carry me" I said smiling slightly as I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck, he turned his head to the side to kiss my arm.

"I know but I want to" he said before taking off running. Who was I to deny him something that he wanted and I had to admit I did like him carrying me even though he didn't have to.

We were back at the house in no time and Edward slowed down to a human pace and opened the door. After we walked in I expected him to let me down but instead he wraps his arm backwards around me to keep me there and I leaned forward and he turned his head to kiss me. When I pulled back he was smiling and my head was a little foggy.

He walked us into the living room where everyone looked up when we came in, they were defiantly surprised to see Edward carrying me and I ducked my head down already feeling the blush pool in my cheeks. I felt the vibrations run through him as he laughed and I just smiled and kept myself hidden.

"Oh good you're back, did you have a nice chat?" Carlisle asked and I nodded my head against Edward's shoulder and he chuckled and nodded.

He reached around and pulled me from his back around to his front before setting me down and he kissed my head and turned me back to face the others and he pulled me against his chest and wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"Alright, what did you do to my brother- you've got him grinning like a Cheshire cat" Emmett said and I blushed and bit my lip.

"Nothing really" I said and Emmett raised his eyebrow and Jasper turned to Edward obviously talking to him through his thoughts.

"So?" Jasper said out loud and the others turned to look at him as Edward pulled me to the loveseat and sat me in his lap.

"What do you think Jazz?" Edward said and Jasper grinned.

"Hallelujah!" he said and Edward laughed whilst the family looked back and forth.

"Alright what's going on? You two were hiding something before and you're hiding something now, spill!" Alice said and I smiled and bit my lips and looked at Edward and he chuckled and shrugged and I rolled my eyes.

I knew he didn't know how to tell them and I was nervous to tell them after what happened with the others.

"Oh for god sake!" Alice huffed and I smiled slightly.

"Ugh- fine I'll tell them if you two aren't- Edward's finally found his mate" Jasper said and the others gasped and turned to us and I kept my head dipped afraid.

"YAYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice and Rose screamed and I looked up and they pulled me off Edward hugging me and I smiled.

"We have a new sister!!!!!!" they both gushed and I rolled my eyes before laughing and hugging them back.

"Alright Eddie!" Emmett cheered and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh honey!" Esme said as she hugged Edward and I smiled, she really was the mother of this family.

"Congratulations son, were so happy for you" Carlisle said and Esme turned to me and hugged me which I gladly returned.

"Oh I have another daughter- my family is finally complete" she said holding my face in her hands and I couldn't help the tear that slipped from my eye. I was so happy that they accepted us.

Carlisle hugged me as well before saying "Welcome to the family...you've been long over due" he said chuckling and I smiled and giggled.

Edward pulled me back to him and wiped my tears but we were both smiling still and everyone sat down.

"Bella, why are you crying?" Jasper asked and the others looked at me worried and Edward stroked my head and kissed my cheek.

"I'm just...happy that you all except this even considering what I am" I said and they smiled.

"Sweetie, you're making Edward happy- I haven't seen him smile like this in almost a century and why wouldn't we be happy that you make our son happy?" Esme asked and I smiled sadly.

"I just wish my family saw it that way" I said and Alice came and sat next to us as Edward pulled me back into his lap and tucked me into him and Alice held my hand.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled sadly.

"Before I came here I had to tell the others once they'd had there lunch which my aunt and I made- we always do. Uncle Sam and Aunt Em accepted it straight away and they were happy I'd finally found someone after all these years. Leah and Seth were confused but they were happy and wished me luck but the others...they weren't so keen on the idea, they were on the edge of phasing as I left, but I had to get aunt Em upstairs before I left- uncle Sam told me to come and see Edward and to tell him and you as well but...he said that he would call for me when it was safe to come back..." I said sadly and Edward just wiped my tears away and tightened his grip and Alice looked at me sadly and squeezed my hand.

"Well Bella, you are family now and you are more than welcome to stay with us if you want" Carlisle said and I looked at him sadly but smiled.

"You won't mind?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not at all dear" he said and I smiled and said 'thank you'.

"Well at least the house isn't going to stink of wet dog" Emmett said and Rose wacked the back of his head and Esme scolded him.

"What do you mean?" I asked and the others sighed and shook their heads.

"He means that considering you are a wolf you don't smell like the others you actually smell like..." Jasper said before being cut off by Alice.

"Freesias and strawberries" Alice said and I smiled and shook my head.

For the next few hours we all chatted downstairs and I learnt about everybody and they learnt about me. It was entertaining to watch Emmett and Jasper on their Xbox and Wii those two were so competitive.

Soon it was evening time and I was a little hungry but I didn't want to say anything I'd had more or less 3 days without eating or drinking and it really wasn't healthy for me. I may not be human but I still need to eat.

Alice suddenly froze and I saw she'd gone into a vision- they told me about Alice and Jasper's gifts a few hours ago it was interesting to hear why no one would play games with them apart from each other because they cheated.

Alice came out of the vision and she was smiling and Edward chuckled and kissed my cheek and I looked to him confused.

"Huh, it's looks life we won't have to buy the food for pretence anymore" Alice said and they looked at her.

"What do you mean Alice?" Rose asked and Alice smiled.

"Oh Bella still eats, so now we won't have to worry about throwing all the food away" she said and the others smiled.

"Oh honey why didn't you tell us, I would've made you something hours ago" Esme said and I smiled.

"It's okay, I usually last about 3-4 days before I eat but this time....not so much" I said and the others chuckled.

"Well why don't we go into the kitchen and we can get you something to eat?" Edward said and I smiled.

"You cook?" I asked and he groaned.

"Sadly yes, the little pixie made me take home Ec. A few years back" he said shaking his head and Alice and Rose laughed.

"Oh you should've seen it there a class that went by where Edward ended up with food in his hair" they said laughing and I giggled too and Edward scowled and I kissed his cheek.

"It's okay, I'm pretty good when it comes to cooking you try making enough for about 35 people each day" I said and they all dropped their jaws and I laughed.

"How can they eat that much?" Emmett asked and I shrugged.

"They use a lot of their energy through phasing so they have to eat a lot me on the other hand not so much thank god" I said and they laughed.

Edward and I made our way to the kitchen where I fancied pizza so before Edward could blink, out came the ingredients from the cupboards and the fridge and I giggled at Edward's reaction.

"How did anyone get used to that?" he asked and I laughed.

"No one did, it was pretty much the same reaction you gave me and it's highly amusing" I said and he smirked before getting up to help me.

He chopped up the veg. He made the tomato sauce and cut the chicken pieces for me- it was part cooked so it was easier- whilst I made the dough and the other sauce.

I rolled out the dough just to how I like it, I placed the tomato sauce on with plenty of cheese before adding the chicken pieces and the chopped up veg. And pored my barbeque sauce on and more cheese.

Edward smiled and put it in the over for me and we went back into the living room and waited for my pizza to cook.

The timer went of 20 minutes later and Edward went to get it but I stopped him and he looked confused before in came my pizza floating in a sat on the table with a glass of lemonade. Edward and I laughed whilst the others stared in shock, I dug into my pizza and I had to say it was delicious. I'd made this same pizza hundreds of times but it never tasted this good, I wondered if It had to do with Edward?

Soon my pizza was finished and I floated my glass and plate into the kitchen and let them wash themselves and put away.

Edward smiled and kissed my head and welcomed me back to his chest, where I snuggled down and we all watched the movie.

It was early hours morning when a knock came on the door and I felt Edward tense.

"Edward what is it?" I asked and he looked at me worriedly before I heard Paul's voice and I bit my lip hard to stop myself from growling as he walked in grinning with a sad Jacob in tow.

I sat up along with Edward and the others and Carlisle came in and let them explain, Paul was holding a big box which he dropped on the floor and Jacob placed to smaller ones by the door.

"Jake, what's going on?" I asked and he sighed and was about to answer when Paul stepped in.

"What's going on _Isabella _is this is all your crap from Sam and Emily's, we had a meeting and it was unanimous vote- you're out! You're forbidden to come back to La push and that includes the pack. You're a traitor Isabella so there you are enjoy your new life with these leaches!" he spat and that was all it took I lunged for him and shot him straight through the glass door outside where we landed and created a crater from the impact and I held him against the ground.

"If it weren't for Sam, Emily, Jake, Leah and Seth I would enjoy destroying you for calling them that! Now if you know what's good for you you'll leave and keep your smart ass comments to yourself" I said and I stepped back as he tried to punch me but I grabbed his arm to stop him and I smirked.

He growled and went to attack me but Jake got in the way and threw him into the trees, he turned back to me with a sorry glance.

"I'm so sorry Bella there was nothing we could do, Leah, Seth, Sam, Em and I all tried. You've been with us for as long as some of our legends are bells but they refused to see it that way and took Paul's side...I just hope that they look after you even if they are bloo-vampires and I just wish I could stick around to see you be happy" he said and I hugged him.

"I'll miss my little cous." He said and I smiled and nodded

"Me too, bye Jake- oh do me a favour next time you and that mutt get in a fight- punch him good and hard and say it's from me would you?" I asked and he laughed and hugged me again.

"Course I will and I know for definite it won't be long, If it weren't for Sam and the others I would've let you destroy him too...damn well deserves it" he said and I smiled.

We said goodbye one last time before he ran off into the forest and I felt the tears begin to fall. A pair of arms suddenly wrapped around me and I looked up to see Edward and he pulled me into his chest and rocked me gently with his face buried in my hair as I sobbed silently.

Eventually I stopped and looked up at Edward and he wiped the remaining tears from my face.

"I'm so sorry love" he said and I looked at him confused.

"What? Why are you sorry?" I asked and he cupped my face.

"I shouldn't have made you choose between your family and me" he said and I shook my head.

"Edward _you_ didn't _they_ did and you have nothing to be sorry about, I just don't know where I am going to go now" I said and Edward frowned.

"What do you mean you have no where to go? You are staying right here, if you're giving up your family for me I'm not just going to sit by and watch you get put into a foster home or what ever. You are staying right here with me and the rest of _our_ family, understood?" he asked and I nodded and smiled and he hugged me tightly.

We slowly made our way back in and Alice and Rose hugged me straight away.

"Were happy that we haven't lost our sister" they said and I smiled.

"Do you two say everything in unison?" I asked and I heard the others laugh.

"No" they said and we all laughed as we walked into the living room.

I sat next to Edward and he pulled me straight into his lap and I snuggled into his chest.

"Bella dear, I went and put your things in Edward's room if that's alright?" she said and I blushed lightly.

"Erm...yes, thank you Esme" I said and she smiled and Edward winked and I giggled as he kissed my cheek.

"Bella did you attend school back in La push?" Carlisle asked and I nodded.

"I started freshman last year, I'm now a junior why?" I asked and Carlisle smiled.

"Well we're going to get you transcripts sent to forks high so you can attend with this lot" he said chuckling and I smiled and giggled.

"Sure, may as well" I said and even though I was hurt over the loss of my family I was happy because I gained another.

"There was something else as well..." Carlisle said and I turned to him and felt Edward stiffen beneath me and the others turned as well.

"Yes?" I asked nervously.

"When Esme took the small box upstairs a few papers came out that were slotted in the top that I think you might want to know about" Carlisle said handing me them, they were my adoption papers.

"My adoption papers? Why did they give me these?" I asked and Carlisle sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"It states on the next page that if Sam or Emily could no longer take care of you, then your guardian automatically becomes chief swan" he said and I felt my eyes widen and I flicked over the next page and there it was.

_If either Samuel Uley or Emily Uley can no longer take care of Isabella Marie Apollo all guardian rights fall to Charles Swan Chief of police..._

"I didn't know anything about this!" I practically screamed and Edward rubbed my back.

"You wouldn't do...no wonder Paul was so smug earlier he knew....they must've set this up the other day whilst you were with us....they did that so you couldn't stay with us...with _me_". He said sadly and I just wanted to scream and break everything in my sight...but I couldn't.

"Well we'll still see each other at school and Chief swan's a nice guy you already know that...I'm sure he'd let you sleepover sometimes or we can just sneak in when he's asleep" Alice said and I felt my lips twitch, that sounds just like something she would say.

"Bella it's not so bad, I mean you've got us 8 hours a day at school and like Alice said I'm sure the chief will let you stop over and I mean it's only till you turn 18 in theory of course" Jasper said and I smiled slightly and sighed.

"Okay...." I said and Edward hugged me tightly and whispered in my ear.

"That's my girl" and I smiled and giggled.

"Only you..." I said shaking my head and he chuckled slightly and kissed my head.

"So when will I have to leave?" I asked and Carlisle smiled slightly I think they were just trying to cheer me up about everything.

"Well its 7:15 now so I'll give the chief a call and see what he says" Carlisle said and I nodded and bit my lip.

Carlisle went up to his office to make the call and we all could hear what was being said.

"_Hello, chief swan speaking"_

"Hello Charlie, its Carlisle Cullen here" he said calmly, I could understand so much more now he truly is the father figure in this household.

"_Dr Cullen what a surprise! I wasn't expecting to hear from you- what can I do you for?"_

"Actually it's not me I'm calling about, you wouldn't have spoken to Sam Uley recently have you?" he asked.

"_Ah yes, I have- this is about little Isabella isn't it?"_ he asked.

"Little? Who's he calling little, I'm 17 not 7" I huffed and the others laughed and I heard Carlisle smirk upstairs.

"Not so little but yes this is about Isabella, I believe that you have now been named sole guardian of Isabella and I was wondering when you would like us to bring her over and help her get settled?" Carlisle asked.

"_Oh, I didn't know she was with you Dr. Cullen...but yes she can some over whenever she's ready...I know this must be difficult for her, having lived on the reservation for so many years" _he said and I smirked.

"Oh you have no idea, chief swan...none what so ever" I muttered and the others laughed- loudly I might add.

"_Was that the kids?" _He asked.

"Yes, the boys have been getting a little competitive with their games and the girls I finding it highly amusing" Carlisle said and we all laughed again.

"_Ha, ha not to worry- I'm in till 10:30 before I have to go to the station, so if you want to bring her down the kids are more than welcome to stay and help her get things settled...I'm trying to get hold of her transcripts though for the school..."_ he said before Carlisle interrupted.

"Chief I had them faxed over to me this morning, we didn't discover the papers about you being Isabella's guardian until late last night so I already had them sent here but I can bring them with us when we drop off Isabella and then you can take them to the school" Carlisle said.

"_Yes, that will be fine- I'm sorry that Isabella didn't know about this arrangement, I was told that she knew"_ chief said and Carlisle sighed.

"No, she didn't she wasn't told until her things were dropped off here last night and even then we had to find out for ourselves, I'm sorry if that's sounds harsh but Isabella has had a ruff night and it wasn't the easiest of things to digest first thing in the morning" Carlisle said and chief swan agreed.

"_Not at all Dr. Cullen the poor girl has every right to be upset, I just hope that she'll be comfortable living with me"_ he said and I did feel bad for the man, he didn't have any kids and probably doesn't have a clue about teenagers apart from the ones he arrests.

"Chief, I'm sure Isabella will be fine as long as she's alright to sleepover with girls occasionally?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"_Of course, I tend to work till late of the evenings anyway so she is more than welcome to stay around yours after school if she wishes to and I have no problems about her sleeping over. I'm glad to be honest that she'll be able to go to school and have someone she knows" _he said and I smiled, Charlie was a good guy from the times I'd met him. I'd had to make myself look younger but he was a decent guy who took his job seriously.

"I'm sure she'll be just fine with you chief, anyways I'll let you go so we can get her things together and we'll see you shortly. Goodbye chief"

"_Goodbye Dr. Cullen and thanks"_

The line went dead and I looked up at Edward and he smiled and kissed my head.

Carlisle came down and smiled and I nodded and sat up.

"I guess it'll be a surprise for Charlie to see me again, I think the last time I saw him I was about 11/12 maybe I think" I said and Carlisle raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"I had to make myself look younger every time I went to see him so the last time I saw him I was still quiet young, something like this" I said before I shrunk slightly and now stood an 11 years old version of me and they grinned.

"Okay that is so cool" Emmett said and I nodded and turned myself back to my 17 year old but changed into a blue button up shirt and a pair of dark wash jeans and black uggs. I sat back down next to Edward and he kissed my head.

"Man, it's going to take some used to going back to dressing normal again" I said sighing and Alice looked confused.

"Alice you saw what I wore a few moments ago, that's how I normally dress apart for school" I said and she nodded.

Edward took me upstairs to collect my things and I was kind of sad to be leaving I mean a whole 24 hours without Edward, that was going to be harsh.

Edward wrapped his arms around me hugging me since this was our goodbye until tomorrow, he couldn't come with me to Charlie's only Alice, Rose and Carlisle.

"My sweet Bella, I love you so much, I always will" he said and I smiled and brushed my lips against his.

"As I love you Edward, I love you, forever" I said sighing slightly.

Edward gave me a passionate and loving kiss before we headed downstairs where Emmett hugged the life out of me and Jasper gave me a small comforting hug. Esme hugged me goodbye and kissed my cheek, I blew one last kiss to Edward before we got in the car and drove to Charlie's.

When we were in the car I was upset but then something popped into my head.

"Alice how far is the school from Charlie's?" I asked and she shrugged.

"Driving within the speed limit about 20 minutes not including traffic" she said and I groaned.

"Great....wait how am I supposed to get there in the first place I don't have a car?" I said and Alice and Rose smiled.

"Silly Bella, we'll come and get you in the mornings" Alice said and I smiled but then I thought about the weather.

"One more thing, what am I supposed to tell him when it's sunny?" I asked looking back and forth between her and Rose, both of their faces blank.

"I can sort that, our family supposedly going camping when the weather is good I'll simply ask Charlie to allow you to come with us after handing him your transcripts- which by the way are pretty impressive- how many times have you been to high school Bella?" Carlisle asked and I smiled.

"One in the sixty's, ninety's and this is my 3rd time I've only been to collage once, I had to space out the gaps a lot more than you guys probably did because I _had_ to stay in the same area because of the pack" I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Still they are pretty impressive- what do you plan to do when you leave?" he asked.

"Probably collage again but I want to study a different field this time- last time I did English Lit. This time I think I'll do something to do with the arts or culinary field" I said and he smiled and nodded.

"Well maybe...this is just maybe...but when we do go to collage why don't you come with us, we all go at the same time to the same place obviously and that way you get to be with all of us everyday..." Alice said and I smiled.

"Sounds like fun" I said and Alice squealed and clapped and I just laughed as did Rose and Carlisle.

Too soon for my liking we pulled up outside of Charlie's the house wasn't too bad...but I did have my reservations. How was I going to be able to practice my magic seeing as Charlie couldn't know and would I fit in with the new school with the Cullens.....I highly doubt it?

* * *

**A/N- So.....what did you guys think? please review!**

**(my other stories) ----**

**- Myself, Edward and Volterra**

**- Reunited**

**- Impulse at heart**

**Please review for this story and the others, it will make me very happy and i will post as soon as i possibly can for next chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie's house & new master

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own twilight...sadly **

**A/N- **Hey guys,

Man, is writers block a bitch I'm having some problems with it so I don't know how long it will be before I update my other stories.

This is kinda long but that's just me and I would've updated sooner but I've been having some problems doing that, not sure wither it's my computer or my actual documents!

All my love

xxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxx

* * *

Chapter 3

Charlie's

**BPOV:**

I stepped out of the car with the others and the girls went to grab the 3 boxes which contained my books and spell books, CD's, CD player, treasures of my mother and siblings and a few photo's. Carlisle and I headed up to the door and he knocked swiftly, a few moments later the door swung open and there was chief swan. He looked practically the same and only a few new lines to show any form of aging, I had to admit the man looked pretty good for his mid 40's.

"Hello Charlie" Carlisle said, smiling politely ad Charlie nodded and smiled.

"Hello Carlisle, nice to see you again" he said and turned to me and his eyes widened a little.

"Hey bells, look at you all grown up" he said and I smiled he always called me bells when I went to see him; it was nice of him to still remember.

"Hey Charlie" I said as he opened the door to let us in and I looked around "the ol' place hasn't changed" I said smiling and he chuckled. I couldn't blame Charlie he was a man of familiarity, he wasn't obsessed with changing things for the better.

"Well I guess this is welcome home kid, I'm sorry that I won't be able to stay long but you girls are more than welcome to stay with Bella if you want" he said turning towards Alice and Rosalie.

"Thanks sir, we will...Rose is going to go home with dad to pick up her car whilst I help Bella settle in upstairs and then we're going to go shopping ready for school tomorrow" Alice said chirpily and again with the bouncing on the spot. Charlie laughed; I could tell he liked Alice.

"Is she always like this?" he asked and they nodded and laughed.

"You'll get used to it" Carlisle said and Alice, Rose and me giggled.

"Alright well good luck getting Bells to go shopping" Charlie said and I looked to him raised eyebrows.

"Come on, I still remember the times Leah used to drag you with Sue to the malls...you were quite the stubborn thing, you hated shopping and I really doubt that, that has changed" he said and I smiled and shook my head and he laughed.

"Alright then kiddo, I'll see you around 6 and not out too late at the malls" he said and I nodded before he and Carlisle and Rose quickly said goodbye.

I turned to Alice and she smiled, I let my boxes float upstairs knowing which room would be mine and Alice followed.

"See I told you, Charlie's a good man...I can see you are going to have no problems...just don't tell him you know how to ride a motorcycle...and that man hasn't had a decent home cooked meal in 12 years, you should make him something special when he gets back" she said and I smiled and nodded.

I opened the door which revealed a royal blue room that wasn't small but wasn't big either, it was quaint.

There was a small double bed, a mahogany desk, some shelves to put my books on, there was a white small walk in closet and a side table along with a white dressing table.

"Awww this rooms cute...not exactly my colour but cute" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah, maybe it won't be so bad after all" I said and Alice nodded.

We began placing everything in my room for what I'd need, I placed my books on my shelves but there wasn't enough room for them all so we lined the rest on the back of the desk against the wall.

"Honestly how many books do you have?" Rose asked as she jumped through my window and I raised my eyebrow at her.

"There is a tree down there that leads straight up to your window" she said shrugging and I smiled.

"As to the books I did have more than this I guess they must of thrown them out or something but my most important ones are here thank god" I said as I handed my clothes to Alice; the few I did have, to place in my wardrobe.

"Jesus Bella, you have enough books as it is...Jasper would be impressed though as would Edward, you have similar books" Alice said and I smiled.

I took out the photo's I had of my mother and my siblings from all those years ago and placed them on the dresser and desk, I had the locket on still which my mother left for me and I smiled to myself.

"Was that your mother?" Alice asked as she placed an arm around me as did Rose.

"Yes, that was her...I only have a few possessions as they were split between the twins and myself; my siblings. I have a gold locket with 2 photo's one that had her and I when I was a baby as she held me and the other was of us together when I had to pretend to look about 6" I said and they nodded and smiled and hugged me.

After all the things were sorted we decided to hit the Seattle mall, I'd grabbed my purse with my debit card in and stashed the other in between a book of mine.

We jumped into Rose's BMW and we were off, we chatted, we sang and we laughed all the way.

When we got there Alice told us we had a schedule and first things first we were hitting the auto shop. I'd managed to convince Alice on the way that I should buy a car because what if I needed to go somewhere like groceries and what not how would I get around? So eventually after some coaxing and with a bit of help from Rose we managed to convince her.

"Bella just out of curiosity how much money do you have?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"Well, I inherited some money off of my mother after she died and then as time moved on I eventually got into some investments in the stock market and leaving my money in the bank for all these years barely touching it I'd say....somewhere around $28 million dollars or something like that" I said and Alice smiled.

"Not as much as us but a very decent amount considering, alright then let's go" she said dragging us off to the auto shop.

Half an hour later and still nothing, I couldn't find a single car I liked. Eventually Alice just went inside and asked the man to bring around the most expensive cars he had which he and the employees did. I looked to Rose and she shook her head as if to say _'don't protest it isn't worth it'_ and I nodded.

All the cars were brought around for my inspection, 7 cars down the line I smiled and looked to Rose and she nodded and I looked to Alice.

"Alice, I really like this one....it just...feels right" I said and she smiled and nodded and waved the man over and told him which one I wanted. Turns out Rose said it was a BMW M6 a model or two above hers so I took it.

We then headed back to the mall and I told the guy to have it delivered to Charlie's address by tonight even if I had to pay more.

Alice took me straight into a channel store and pushed me into the dressing rooms before flinging clothes in a nagging me to try them on.

Once we left that store I already had 4 bags and then Alice dragged me into several more designer stores for shoes, hats, coats, dresses, jeans, slacks, skirt's (even though I would never wear a skirt) scarfs, jumpers and gloves before pulling me into Victoria secret. I was more than reluctant to go in there but they dragged me in anyway.

Many unnecessary purchases later I was out of there with several more bags. I already had 12 and Alice and Rose had 10 each and this was all for ME.

"Oh come on Bella it wasn't that bad in there" Alice said after we headed to the parking lot, we loaded my things into the boot and a few in the back next to me before heading home it was nearing 5 so I should have enough time to make dinner.

"Alice I just don't see why I needed all that lingerie for...no one's going to see it so what's the point?" I asked and at this point Alice and Rose both turned around to look at me as if I was insane.

"Bella you do realise that there is _someone_ who _will_ see you in that right?" Rose asked whilst turning back around.

"Who?" I was dumb enough to ask and Alice smacked her head.

"Edward, duh!" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I blushed for not seeing that one coming.

"Uhm...why would he? My body isn't exactly supermodel worthy, I'm just plain compared to you two" I said and they gasped and Rose quickly pulled over and turned back to look at me.

"Isabella Marie Apollo, you take that back right now!" Alice shouted and I winced.

In a much calmer voice than Alice, Rosalie spoke.

"Bella, you are not plain...how you could even think of yourself that way is beyond me...as far as we are concerned you are beautiful, heck you even rival me for my beauty...Bella you have beautiful chocolate brown hair, matching sparkling eyes, flawless skin, toned body and Edward...Edward thinks you are perfect and beautiful...why on earth don't you believe that?" she asked and I was a little bit in shock after what she just said and I quickly shook my head clear.

"Rose, I guess it's because I was always put down, seeing as I wasn't Rebecca's daughter – my none biological mother- she didn't want me like she was supposed to, my father John he treated me like his daughter but he never loved me, I don't think either of them did. My father was just glad to get rid of me when he could. I was then put down by the man who turned me into what I am now and I guess the only time I've actually felt loved was with Emily and Sam and of course you guys but you can understand why it's still difficult for me to just let go" I said and they nodded and smiled sadly and reached over to hug me.

"Bella no matter what anyone has told you back then...we are telling you the truth now, you are a beautiful, smart, funny, caring girl and we love you, you are like the second sister we've each wanted and our whole family loves you so don't let any one tell you other wise" Alice said and I smiled and nodded.

We headed home and whilst Alice and Rose went to put my things away I started dinner for Charlie. I wasn't entirely sure what to make so I asked Alice, she told me to make my home made lasagne and to tell Charlie that we'd eaten at the mall.

The lasagne was just fresh out the oven when in walked Charlie; the girls just sat chatting at the table as he walked in.

"Hey bells, that smells great...I wasn't expecting you to cook though, you didn't have to" he said taking off his belt and hanging up his jacket.

"No way Charlie, I cooked all the time back home and besides you look like you haven't had a decent home cooked meal in a while. Far to skinny for a man of your age" I said and he laughed and sat down after saying hello to the girls.

"Are you girls staying for tea?" he asked and they shook their heads.

"No thank you sir, we already ate at the mall, Bella only had the little chips off of our plate so..." they said breaking off laughing and I smiled and Charlie chuckled.

"You never were a big eater even when you came around with Jake to watch the game with Billy and I" he said and I smiled it was nice that he remembered these little things.

The girls left us to it and said that they would see me at school in the morning and just told me to put it into my GPS when the car came.

After they left I took a few mouthfuls of my lasagne and Charlie loved it surprisingly.

"This is really good bells, where'd you learn to cook like this?" he asked and I smiled and shrugged.

"So how was shopping?" he asked and I groaned and he laughed.

"That good huh?" he asked and I shook my head.

"I think the best part was me getting my car...the rest" shudder "was awful, I had 12 bags and Rose and Alice had 10 and they were all mine that was the worst bit...Alice is a complete shopping freak..." I said in amazement and Charlie laughed.

"Well at least you had a good time....what car?" he asked and I was just about to answer when a horn beeped outside and I got up and smiled and went to the door.

There was two men began lowering down my car and another man walking up towards me.

"Isabella Apollo?" he asked and I nodded and smiled "sign here please" he said and I quickly gave him one of my many signatures.

After they finished lowering the car I heard Charlie come out a whistle and I laughed, the man smiled and gave me a tour of the car quickly and information about each button and the GPS.

Once finished he wished me luck and drove off in the truck and I ran my hands over my car and looked to Charlie.

"I have to say bells, very nice choice how much did it cost you?" he asked and I grinned.

"Bout, $27,000 but totally worth it" I said and Charlie's eyes bugged out and I laughed and walked inside with him.

"Not seaming rude but where did you get all that?" he asked and I smiled.

"My parents inheritance, they left me plenty for collage and clothes and any other things I may need and besides if I didn't buy it then Alice would've she refused to let me buy a less expensive car if that was the one I wanted" I said chuckling and he laughed.

We finished up dinner and I washed up before heading into the living room, I wasn't a sports fan mostly but I could make the best of it.

"So you looking forward to school tomorrow kid?" he asked and I smiled.

"Well I'm a little nervous to be honest but I'm glad I know the Cullens" I said and Charlie nodded.

"Yes, they don't have many friends around here to be honest; I don't see why- I've never had a single problem with them, not one complaint which is more than I can say about some who have lived here for generations. Dr. Cullen is a great doctor and we're very lucky to have him and Mrs. Cullen is fantastic, she helps with the school's charity functions and is always bringing treats over to the police department and the children's home. The kids at school are polite, have fantastic grades, I just don't see why everyone avoids them" he said and I smiled.

"Charlie, I think it's more the Cullens are worried about having friends because the family are rich, you wouldn't know wither they just like you for you or your money that's why I don't tell anyone if I don't have to. Also I think the kids find it weird the fact that they date and live together...me on the other hand it doesn't bother me, if people would listen before they judge they'd find out the real story instead of making up lies and I'm just glad I did meet the Cullens they were truly wonderful to me over the weekend" I said and Charlie smiled and nodded.

Not too long later I decided to call it a night; I bid Charlie a good night and went to my room. I placed my IPod in my new laptop and brought all the songs I desired; I then placed it in my new system and let it play gently whilst logging on to my IM.

I looked in shock to see Leah was on and she quickly bid me a hello. (Bella=** Bold/ **Leah= _Italics)_

_Hey Bella, thnk god u are on I wntd to say I ws so soz bout the ovaz..._

**Its fine Lee, myb it ws ment to b**...

_No Bella, its nt rite, they shldn't hv done ths 2 u, Seth and I miss u..._

**I knw I miss u nd Seth too...**

_Bells, I hv 2 go bt plz come on again soon, I dn't wnt 2 lose u..._

**I will bye Lee...X**

_Bye Bells....X_

She logged off and I switched off. I couldn't deny that losing my family didn't hurt because it did and there was nothing I could do.

I turned on my alarm for 6:15am to get up for school tomorrow and I quickly fell asleep dreaming about the man I love......

_BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...._

I woke up and hit the alarm and rolled over onto my back, I couldn't believe I had to do this today I was so nervous. But they quickly went after thinking about seeing my Edward today.

I jumped out of bed and walked through the wall to the bathroom, I listened carefully to hear Charlie was downstairs. I showered quickly and brushed my teeth. I ran into my room and clicked my fingers. My brown hair was curled lovely and my eyes held a bit of bronze eye shadow. I placed some mascara on and a peach coloured gloss.

I ran to my closet and pulled out a Royal blue strapless bra and matching panties, before looking towards my clothes.

I pulled out a white button down shirt and blue waist coat and pulled them on gently with a pair of white denim jeans. I grabbed my ¾ length sleeve jacket that finished at my thighs and grabbed my white back pack; Alice made me buy 4 different coloured ones- mad pixie.

I grabbed a pair of white channel 3 inch heels and pulled them on. I grabbed a white knitted hat and pulled it on gently along with my white and silver driving gloves.

I don't know why I decided on all white, I just felt like it. I skipped down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Morning Charlie" I said and he smiled.

"You look good bells" he said and I nodded and smiled trying to contain my blush.

I quickly grabbed a cereal bar and ran through the cupboards I had about 5 minutes before I had to leave so I quickly grabbed a piece of paper.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked and I smiled.

"Writing a list, for things to pick up from the groceries store later...whilst I'm here you are not having another microwave dinner, homemade dinners every night or left over's" I said and Charlie smiled.

"I don't get a say in this do I?" he said chuckling and I shook my head.

"Nope, now I better get going" I said and I tapped Charlie's shoulder and grabbed my bag from the hall and stepped out into my car. I had an umbrella in my bag seeing as I didn't trust the weather.

I placed in my 'you me at six' album and turned the keys in the ignition, the purr of the engine started and I swiftly pulled out of the drive and set the GPS for the school.

I followed the directions and set off at 70mph, I knew I should go by the limit but honestly who cares I could easily make my car disappear around a corner if need be.

Within 12 minutes I had to slow down as I entered the school.

I pulled into the main office lot and got out of my car before entering into the warm building. Behind the desk was a short woman with red hair, she looked up as I came in.

"Hello there, can I help you?" she asked and I smiled and stepped a little closer.

"Hi, my name is Isabella, Isabella Apollo" I said and confusion followed her face.

"Erm...there is supposed to be a new student called Isabella, I'm guessing that's you but you've been put under Apollo-Swan or Swan" she said and I looked down and blushed slightly.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I wasn't informed" I said and she smiled.

"Not to worry dear, here's your schedule dear and a map of the place in case you got lost" she said as she handed me my two pieces of paper.

"Right...erm thanks again" I said and she smiled.

"You're welcome dear it's nice to meet you" she said and I nodded and walked out through the doors leading back to my car.

I left the main office parking lot and made a full circle before pulling into the student parking lot, school had 20 minutes before it started and yet there were quite a few people. A lot of them stared at my car, thank god Alice told me to get tinted glass.

I looked to the side and noticed the Cullens and they smiled, Alice pointed to the 'saved' spot next to Edward's Volvo and I smiled. I pulled in and shut off the engine, I reached back to grab my bag and stepped out into the fresh forks air and I smiled to the Cullens.

Alice pulled me into a hug cheerily and I laughed.

"Morning Bella" she said and I smiled.

"Good morning to you too Alice" I said and Jasper hugged me next.

"Yo' bells" Emmett boomed and I laughed and high fived me gently and Rose hugged me after swatting his arm.

"Morning Bella, have a good night?" she asked and I nodded.

"Surprisingly yeah" I said and we laughed and I turned to Edward.

"Morning love" he said and I smiled.

"Good morning to you too" I said as he hugged me and kissed my head and I kissed his cheek.

As I stepped back Edward took my bag and placed it on his car and I turned to the others and leant against his car as the others leant against Rose's and Edward's.

Edward grabbed my hand and squeezed a little and I smiled.

"Nervous?" he asked and I nodded.

"A little" I said and he smiled.

"Don't be, but something else is bothering you..." he said and I stared wide eyed.

"I thought you said you _couldn't_ read my mind?" I said and he chuckled.

"I can't but I can see it in your eyes" he said and I sighed and he pulled me towards him and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"What's up bells?" Emmett asked and I sighed.

"Last night after I finished setting up my laptop I signed on to IM, Leah was on...she said that she was sorry that they couldn't try any harder and that they had no right to kick me out...she said that she and Seth miss me...and that she didn't want to lose me...I can understand why I mean....I was the first female wolf, but Leah's an actual wolf without choice when she first changed I was the one that got her through it...we've been close ever since...Leah gets on with the guys but she doesn't have many friends at school, female that is and I guess it must be difficult for her to have no one there" I said sadly and Edward stroke my arm.

"Bella we know you feel bad about her but for just one moment think about yourself, what they've caused you...not so much Leah and Seth but the others" Jasper said and I smiled sadly and sighed.

"I know but...I've been told before that I don't honestly have any self preservation...which is probably true..." I said and they laughed.

"Try not to worry about it for now love we'll sort something out..." Edward said but was cut off when I heard a howl, the humans didn't hear it but we did and they looked to me and I closed my eyes.

"They've found a dead body down in Masen County" I said and I shuddered and Edward wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine as I leant against his chest.

He suddenly winced and we all looked to him and I stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong?" I asked and he closed his eyes and buried his head in my hair before groaning.

I raised my hand up to stroke his hair and he sighed into my hair.

"Their thoughts hurt....badly..." he whispered and I felt my eyes tear; he shouldn't be in pain for his gift.

"Edward can't you block them, usually you can" Rose asked and he shook his head into my hair.

"No, they're focused on Bella, it's horrible to hear...they're louder than normal" he groaned out.

"Baby, I'm so sorry" I said as I stroked his head and he sighed.

"Not your fault" he said and I pouted.

"Bells is there anything that you can do?" Alice asked.

"I c-can try... I've never used this kind of magic on someone who isn't my master so I don't know wither it will do anything" I said and Alice slipped into a vision.

"Do it....it's going to get worse otherwise" Alice said and I nodded.

I pulled Edward's head up slightly and he opened his eyes to look at me and smiled before wincing again. I bit my lip and placed my hand on either side of his head before I rested mine against his and I closed my eyes.

_Quieten down the voices, allow him to see, to hear and to control, quieten down the thoughts of those around us...stop my loves suffering and allow him to breathe and his thoughts to breathe..._

I gasped as I felt the magic pull through me into Edward, I felt his grip tighten on me and I opened my eyes just as he did and he grinned before pulling his lips to mine and I smiled into the kiss as did he. After I pulled back he licked my top lip, it tickled and I giggled and he just grinned.

"Better?" I asked and he grinned.

"Yep, _so_ much better" he said pulling me by my hips so our chests were together and I blushed slightly.

"Alright we _don't_ need to be hearing let alone seeing any of _that_" Alice said and Edward grinned and looked up.

"Oh yeah? I've had to put up with your mental images for 60 years, there's for 90 I think I should be allowed some freedom" he said and I blushed more.

"So what did bells do to you then Eddie?" Emmett said and Edward glared at him whilst turning me to the side so I was leant against his chest once more.

"Ignoring that....Bella quietened down the voices for me allowing me to drown them out much more easily" Edward said and he turned to look at me and I could see the love in his eyes shinning through and he kissed my head.

"Wow bells, how did you do that?" Emmett asked and I frowned at him.

"Does he have short term memory loss or something?" I asked Rosalie and the others laughed.

"No but I think because he meant from the fact of you said that you have only done spells like that on your masters, yet you could do that on Edward?" she said and I nodded.

"I know, I'm still waiting to hear who my new master is exactly though, I do wonder how that spell was possible" I said more to myself that last bit anyway.

I looked up at Edward and he grinned "we'll just see what happens, anyway what's your schedule for the day?" he asked and I smiled and pulled out my time table.

"Hmmm....let's see:

**1****st**** period – World history**

**2****nd**** period – Business studies**

**3****rd**** period- Italian**

**4****th**** period – Trigonometry**

**5****th**** period – Lunch**

**6****th**** period – Biology**

**7****th**** period- Gym**

So...matches any of yours?" I asked and he grinned and nodded.

"You have world history with me and then business studies again with me too" Jasper said and I smiled and nodded.

"Italian with me of course" Edward said and I grinned and kissed his cheek.

"You have Trig. With me but I doubt that we'll sit next to each other stupid teacher" Alice muttered and I smiled.

"Obviously lunch you have with all of us" Emmett said and I smiled and nodded.

"Then you have Biology with me and Gym with all of us" Edward said and I nodded and smiled.

"Hmmm...Not so bad after all....apart from the damn name change" I muttered and they looked at me strange.

"What do you mean name change?" Edward asked and I sighed.

"When I went to the desk I told Mrs...Cope is it...that my name was Isabella Apollo and she said that it didn't show however what did show was Apollo-Swan so officially I'm known a swan as if they couldn't have done anymore damage if they'd tried" I said darkly and I could see the anger in their eyes, I looked up to Edward and he looked mad yet sad.

"How could they do that to you?!" Emmett said and I just sighed.

"I don't seem to have much choice I've been a prisoner for most of my life and still am...they still manage to find ways of controlling me and there is nothing that I can do...I just hope that when I do get my new master that it isn't any of them down in La Push" I said sadly but I couldn't help but show the anger in my voice.

"Bella love it won't be....your counsellor sees every genie on earth right?" Edward asked and I nodded.

"Well then he'll see what's happened, there is no way he'd do that to you Bella...so right now your main focus is what's going on right now we'll worry about anything else later" he said and I nodded and he kissed my head and I sighed.

Just then the bell went and Edward released my waist but grabbed hold of my hand as we made our way into the building.

"How's the thoughts Edward?" Alice asked and Edward sighed.

"Still ragging but under much softer interference, less pain" he said and I smiled.

Alice and Edward walked us to class where me and Jasper said goodbyes, Edward pecked my cheek and I blushed slightly and he grinned and promised to meet me outside of business.

Jasper and I walked into class and the students there; all their eyes fell on me instantly and I sighed knowing it was going to be a long day.

I walked up to the desk and the teacher looked up, slightly baffled at first.

"Erm...yes can I help you miss...?" he asked and I sighed I knew they would use Swan first so that's what I had to go bye.

"Swan...Isabella Swan" I said and the teacher's eyes light up for some reason.

"Oh! You must be chief swan's daughter, nice to meet you- I'm Mr. Kerr I'll be your history teacher for this year....welcome to the class miss. Swan" he said and I nodded but I had to get this across now rather than let them assume.

"Actually sir, I'm not Chief Swan's daughter he is my legal guardian and that is all- my name is Apollo-Swan, but the school system seems to want to ignore that fact and just go with the latter name" I said and he looked shocked but nodded.

"Well miss. Swan as you can see it is a bit of a mouthful therefore school regulations go on the later...I'm sorry if that is upsetting for you but it is set by the rules of Washington state...anyway here is your textbook you will be required to take it home for study use and Homework but not needed for class only taking notes" he said and I nodded.

I noticed that Jasper had saved me a seat, so as I turned the other students watched me to see where I'd sit. Jasper nodded his head towards the seat next to him and I smiled briefly before taking a seat next to him and then the whispers began.

Class flew by much more quickly than I had expected and soon we were off to Business, similar thing happened with the teacher before I took a seat next to Jasper again.

Then it had only just occurred to me about something.

"Jasper aren't you posing as a senior?" I asked and he nodded.

"Well then if so, why am I in your class, I'm a junior?" I said and he smiled.

"Bells, you had AP classes down in La Push we don't have them here so they put you in the next year up until you graduate for some subjects, in fact all your classes are senior apart from Trig and Biology only because there isn't enough room in my year" he said and I nodded and smiled.

Class flew by quickly as Jasper and I just took quick notes for the sake of it, we both already knew this, it was far too easy.

The bell rang interrupting my doodles and as I walked out the door to the class there was Edward leaning against the side of the door looking more like a Greek god in the process. I also noticed some of the girls staring at him and...Well sue me my possessive nature came out. Edward hugged me as soon as I came out of class and as he pulled back I pulled his lips to mine and apparently he didn't seem to mind.

When we pulled back he grinned and wrapped his arm tightly around my waist and as he looked up I saw him look at the guys with a very smug expression on his face and I grinned knowing that we both did the same things.

We headed to Italian and again the same thing happened with the teachers it was honestly like a bloody replay. However this time there was assigned seats and the only one left was next to Edward, I grinned and took my book and sat down next to him and I noticed the males and females glare.

I looked at Edward and he grinned as did I. As class began I felt Edward release my hand that he'd been holding and I was about to ask until said hand came and sat on my knee. I looked up at him from under my lashes and he winked and I just smiled and shook my head trying to retain my blush.

Far too soon for my liking this class was over and I had Trig. I pouted as we got up and left and I think Edward sensed my reluctance.

"I hate trig." I muttered and he chuckled.

"I can tell" he said still laughing, at the door we met Alice and she smiled. I gave Edward a peck on the cheek and he kissed my hair and promised to meet me outside after class.

Alice guided me in up to the teacher, this teacher however wanted me to introduce myself and I knew that wasn't going to happen.

"Not happening" I muttered under my breath and I heard Alice giggle.

_Forget it!_ I screamed in my head and he shook his head suddenly and just handed me my books and pointed me in the direction of a girl with shoulder length mousy brown hair.

As I sat down she turned to me and I was a little shocked.

"Hi" she said cheerily, a little too cheerily "I'm Jessica, you must be Isabella" she said and I nodded.

"Yes, nice to meet you" I said, as I used my magic briefly I could tell that she only wanted to speak because she was trying to get information, whilst wearing a false smile which anyone would've fallen for except for a girl who happens to be a genie...who's that again? Oh! Me, nice try so not working.

"So...you and Edward Cullen huh?" she said and I rolled my eyes, cut to the chase much.

"Yes" I said, it was blatantly obvious to everyone in the room that I had no intentions of talking to her...well to everyone except her that is.

"That's like incredible....all the girls have been after him for years, he always said no...I'm surprised that you even bothered" she said and my fist clenched.

I knew Edward would be listening in so I took advantage...

"Oh! I know all about that he told me....just so you know it wasn't me that went after him...we kind of both went after each other; he's just so sweet to me. He always told me that none of the girls here piqued his interest as there were to many...what was the words he used 'gossiping twits' I think was one and....Oh yeah! 'Brainless, narrow minded girls' major turn offs in his books" I said and her mouth hung and I turned away and smirked.

I looked up at Alice and she was trying to contain her laughter.

"Bella that...was...brilliant" Alice said whispering at vampire level in between the laughter.

Class was brief for my liking and soon we were out the door where the others were there and they had big grins on their faces and as we walked students stared.

When we entered the cafeteria a lot of eyes fell on us and many glares towards me from Jessica and a blond bimbo.

As we sat down the others looked at me and I grinned.

"Let it out, I know you want to" I said and they all burst out laughing but not too loudly.

"Bells...that...was...genius" Emmett said and I smiled and dipped my head then took a bit out of my apple.

"My god, when we were sitting in class we were only a few doors down, we heard what you said to Jessica...do you know how hard it was to stop the laughter from overflowing...even though everything you said was true my god it was damn hilarious" Rose said and I giggled.

"I could feel the falseness dripping off of her thanks to my magic...I knew she was only after the gossip so I gave her something to really gossip about" I said and we all laughed again.

We talked about the school day so far and Alice told them about the Trig. Teacher and what I did and they all smirked.

I suddenly froze and could see a mental image of counsellor... (Counsellor=_italics/_ Bella = **Bold**)

_Bella I'm sorry to interrupt but there is something waiting for you back at your house, it is your letter for you and your new master to sign...invite the Cullens too and I'm very sorry to hear about the wolves, I heard what you said to the Cullens earlier dear and please know that, in this new life you will not be treated like slave or held control over I promise you that. I will be in touch with you shortly about the agreement between you and your new master...I hope you like him...well I know you will...any questions dear?_

**None thank you Counsellor, I hope I like my new master too...you will know once we sign and I look forward to seeing you soon...although could it maybe wait until I am not in school next time?**

_Ha, ha, ha...of course dear, I wish you good luck and I promise it won't be in school next time unless it is dire need._

**Thank you, goodbye sir...**

Goodbye Isabella...

I came out of being frozen and shook my head clear and the others looked in worry.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked panicked and I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, it was counsellor...he wanted to speak to me but sadly didn't want to wait" I said and they laughed.

"So what did he want?" Jasper asked and I smiled.

"Well there is a letter waiting for me when I get home about my new master and the contract for us both to sign whoever my master ends up being but for some reason counsellor wants you guys to be there, he never said why though" I said and Edward's brow furrowed.

"Maybe it's one of us? Think about it a contract has to be signed, he wants you to invite us around it's the only thing that makes sense" Jasper said and I nodded.

"Yes, I can see the logic behind that Jasper..." I said and he nodded.

"Question is which one of us is it?" Alice asked and we all furrowed our brows.

"Oh please lord counsellors do not let it be Emmett" Alice said and I laughed as did the others whilst Emmett frowned.

"I'm serious, you told us that you have to grant what ever your master or mistress desires right?" Alice said and I nodded.

"Well then imagine what he'd ask for- turn the house into a gym, all night sex-a-thon with Rose even though they do that now" Alice said and I laughed as the others pulled faces.

"Oh! And like you'd be any better....you'd drag Bella on all night shopping sprees, cover everything in the house with pink frilly stuff, make us get a blow dried rat (Chihuahua) and dress us up like dolls, changing our clothes 3,4 times a day!" Emmett said and I was in full out laughter even though the first bit was terrifying and Alice just huffed and I could see Edward struggling with Jasper and Rose not to laugh. Eventually they couldn't hold it in anymore and it was so loud that the tables around us turned to look at us.

"Alright- alright! That's enough, we'll find out when we go home...now the bells going to go and you guys need to calm down" I said and they sighed and nodded.

Edward and I just grinned and shook our heads, the bell went and we said goodbye to the others before we headed off to biology.

The teacher Mr. Banner was a nice guy, the only seat left was next to Edward even though that didn't bother me.

As the rest of the class piled in two guys and a girl came over but the glare Edward was giving the guys was not a good sign.

"H-hey, you're Isabella right?" the guy with blond hair asked and I nodded.

"Yes" I said and he nodded and smiled.

"Right well, I'm mike and this is Eric and that's Angela" he said pointing to a lanky black haired Asian guy with black glasses and a girl with shoulder length brown hair and green glasses.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I said holding my hand out towards the girl. I could feel nothing but kindness and shyness coming off of her and it was nice she was the first genuine girl I'd met today.

"You too Isabella, so how'd you like the rain?" she said and I giggled and Edward chuckled.

"It's not so bad I guess, even better when I have my gorgeous guy helping me settle in" I said looking towards Edward and he grinned and kissed my head and held my hand.

"Awww, you two make such a cute couple" she said and I blushed as Edward chuckled.

"Thanks, where'd you sit in here?" I asked and she pointed to the table across from us.

"I sit there with this lug nut" she said pointing to mike and I giggled.

"What about you Eric?" I asked and he pointed to the table behind them.

"I sit there with a girl called Rebecca, bit of a bitch if you ask me" he said and I laughed.

"I think most girls here are apart from, Angela, Rosalie and Alice the others...lets just say first impressions aren't that good" I said and Angela and Eric laughed, I liked these guys they seem nice. Class was called and they went to sit down and I smiled at Edward.

"They seem nice....well Eric and Angela do anyway" I said and he chuckled.

"Yeah, Angela's a sweet girl we sat next to each other last year in chemistry...Eric's a bit of a geek but he's a nice guy too his thoughts are highly amusing about how you seem to ignore mike and just spoke to him and Angela more" he said and I laughed.

We talked through biology and did the lab quickly and so all that was left to do was chat until the bell went.

Gym flew by very uneventfully and soon we were headed to the cars and I saw Angela and the others she waved and I waved back quickly before kissing Edward on the cheek and sliding into my car where they then pulled out and followed after me.

A few minutes later we pulled up into Charlie's drive and Carlisle's car was pulled in too, I looked to Alice as she got out the car and raised my eyebrow.

"What? I called him after lunch, he was just sitting in his office anyway" she said and I shook my head.

I opened the door and there was my envelope floating, I grabbed it as the others came in we went into the living room. I opened it quickly and impatiently and read down the letter and gasped.

"What? What is it Bella, who's your new master or mistress?" Alice asked excitedly and I knew my eyes were wide as I looked up to them and I couldn't help the grin appear on my face and I squealed and they all looked shocked before laughing.

I launched into Edward's lap and he looked surprised and I straddled his lap as I put the letter to his face to let him read and his jaw hung open before grinning massively.

"SO! Who is it?" Emmett asked and I squealed again.

"Edward! Edward is my new master" I said happily and we both grinned and the others laughed as Emmett and Alice pouted.

"Well this is certainly interesting but this is very good for the both of you" Carlisle said and I looked to Edward and he was grinning.

"I think dear counsellor was being a little devious with Bella, don't you think?" Esme said and I nodded in agreement.

"It won't be long now before he arrives…oh that reminds me you have to read the contract before you sign" I said handing him the contract and he smiled as I slid off his lap to the side.

I chatted with the others trying mostly to cheer Emmett and Alice up, then I noticed Edward grab the pen and quickly signed it and I smiled. He handed me the pen and I quickly signed it myself and kissed Edward's cheek. We both looked up as the contract glittered and I smiled I watched it raise and roll itself up before zooming up through the roof.

The others watched in amazement and I smiled as did Edward.

"It's going to take a while to get used to that" Edward said and I smiled and nodded.

"Don't worry, you know something? Because you're immortal that means that you will be my last and only master seeing as all the others were human…somewhat" I said and Edward smiled and nodded.

"Good, though I expect Emmett to try and provoke you eventually after this" he said and we all laughed.

"So with Edward being your new master, what does that entail exactly as Sam was never exactly specific" Carlisle said and I smiled and curled up next to Edward.

"Well there's only a few simple things being honest and only a rule or two…The main thing is that I have to do is give Edward anything he wants…anything he desires all he has to do is ask. Emmett stop, no dirty thoughts or innuendoes about that either. Other than that only one rule which is the same as you guys- do not tell the humans, keep it a secret unless they're your master/mistress" I said and they nodded and smiled.

"So it's official as of today" I said turning to Edward "you are my new master" I said and he grinned and kissed my cheek.

"Glad to be too" he said, all that was left to do now was to wait for counsellor's arrival…a vampire for a master….this is defiantly going to be fun.

* * *

**A/N- Hi,**

**i hope you guys like the new update, it's later than anticipated due to some technical errors but hopefully things will be alright next time round.**

**Please guys i really need reviews - i did change the name of this as it just didn't seem to suit it properly.**

**xxxxxxx Lady Gem. xxxxxxx**


	4. Chapter 4 Counsellor's Visit

**A/N- Hi guys**

**This is the next update for this story...now i'm a little upset, do you know why?**

**I'm getting tons of people actually _reading_ my story but not _reviewing_, why?**

**Please review, it's not to much to ask you to press that little button is it? :(**

**Thanks anyway,**

**Luv Lady Gem. **

**XXXXXXX**

* * *

Chapter 4

Counsellor's visit

**EPOV:**

To say I was happy about being Bella's master would be an understatement I was blissfully happy. I hated what the wolf pack had done to Bella, I couldn't however blame Sam as he did try but it was out of his control due to the elders.

Now I was in Bella's living room with Bella and my family waiting for counsellor's arrival which we were uncertain as to how long he would take.

"Bella how long does this dude take?" Emmett asked and before Bella could answer Rosalie wacked him around the back of his head which earnt an 'ouch' from him and a glare from Esme and a few chuckles from the rest of us.

"Well first let me say 'this dude' is literally royalty to my world so have some respect, we can do damage to vampires too you know" Bella said and the rest of us chuckled as Emmett gulped loudly "second his name is Gabriel and he shouldn't be too much longer the portal takes a little while to go through realm to realm secretively…which reminds me I need to change" she said before a bright and I mean _bright_ white light surrounded her and hid her beneath it. We all had to turn her heads as the light was almost _painfully_ bright.

A few moments later Bella reappeared from behind the light in a white with black print Arabian style clothing again.

This time it was a little different, instead of shoulder straps it was a halter neck top that was bright white with a black floral print pattern down the right hand side. The top once again finished just a few inches below her breasts and her white trousers hung from her delicious hips allowing the tops of her 'V' to show where I couldn't help but lick my lips at.

The trousers were puff ball almost and ran down and tightened at her ankles, they had a nice black floral print down the right leg. Bella finished it off with a pair of black pumps and a small black headband, now I know what you're thinking, me actually paying attention to what she's wearing right? But with my Bella I couldn't help but notice especially with _these_ outfits, I'm just glad no other male has seen her in these aside from the wolves and my brothers…she was just too sexy for her own good.

Jasper then kicked me from next to me and it wasn't gentle either, I turned to glare at him and he smirked.

_Keep the lustful vibes down dear brother in case you haven't noticed I WANT to be here when Gabriel arrives not ravishing my wife…that's for later…_ he smirked and I glared even more.

I thought about teasing my brother just a little more for that comment, Bella had placed on the T.V for the others and after she came back down from brushing her hair I noticed that she had pulled it up into a bun which revealed to me her long kissable neck. As she sat down I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck a couple of times and I saw her bite her lip and her eyes close.

I kissed up her neck, along her jaw up to her ear before whispering to her "you look radiant love, I just am a bit upset that you didn't dress up this beautifully for me" I whispered sadly, it was true I was upset.

Bella turned to look at me and smiled sadly at me but kissed my lips gently.

"Sweetie I would dress up like this for you anytime, Gabriel always has a rule that a woman should always dress with class and any genie that has a meeting always has to dress with some form of class…and if I was allowed to wear clothes like this to school then believe me I would" she whispered back in my ear as she ran her hands soothingly through my hair and I smiled and turned to kiss her gently.

Bella pulled back to snuggle down in my arms whilst we waited, Emmett was still complaining and Bella sighed. She looked up and glared at Emmett and he jumped out of his seat yelling, in shock we all turned to look at him with questioning glances.

"What the heck was that?" he yelled and we all looked at each other confused as to what he was talking about.

"Emmett what are you on about?" Rosalie sighed but couldn't help but worry about what made her husband jump in alarm.

"I…I don't know what the hell happened but…it felt like a huge electric shock, kinda like humans get but it actually _hurt_" he said and I looked down to see Bella smiling and I smiled too knowing that she did it and we both began shaking with silent laughter.

"I think our dear little Bella had something to do with that" a mystery voice said we all turned in surprise to see a man who looked like he was in his 30's with pale skin but had a slight tanned look to him. He had blonde short curly hair, his eyes were like Bella's genie eyes they were gold but with silver and black flecks through them. He wore a dark blue suit which had a silver outline all across his suit and in some lights the suit almost _glittered?_

"Gabriel!" Bella said happily, she got up from my lap and bowed which Gabriel returned before opening his arms to Bella where she hugged him and him her.

"Ah, little Bella how are you?" he asked as she stepped back but he kept her hands in his.

"I am well now" she said turning back to smile at me and I smiled in return and Gabriel chuckled.

"Very good to hear dear, ah! You must be Edward?" he said and I smiled and stood up to shake his hand.

"Yes sir" I said and he smiled and looked towards my family and smiled and looked back to Bella.

"I take it these are the Cullen's?" he said smiling and Bella rolled her eyes.

"Like you didn't know already…how is Aurora and Crystal?" she asked and Gabriel's eyes lit up.

"Oh Bella, they are wonderful…I will show you some pictures once I've had the proper introductions" he said and Bella smiled.

"Of course, Carlisle? Esme?" Bella said and Carlisle and Esme both stood up and came over and shook hands, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist as she introduced my parents.

"Carlisle, Esme this is Gabriel, Gabriel this is Carlisle and Esme Cullen they are Edward's parents" she said as they shook hands.

"Pleasure to meet you" he said as he shook Carlisle's hand and kissed Esme's hand.

"Likewise" Carlisle and Esme said in unison and Bella giggled as I chuckled.

"Alice, Rosalie…" Bella said as Carlisle and Esme stepped to the side as Alice and Rosalie came up.

"Gabriel this is Alice and Rosalie they are Edward's sisters…Alice, Rosalie this is Gabriel" she said, Rosalie smiled at him as he kissed her hand like Esme's but Alice…well Alice is Alice she doesn't need anymore explanations as to her behaviour. She curtsied before hugging him and Bella just laughed at Gabriel's smile as he bent to hug her back and we all chuckled.

"Sorry about Alice, she's a hyper little pixie" Rosalie said as she ruffled Alice's hair, Alice squealed and swatted her hand away.

"Not to worry my niece is the same only younger" he said laughing and Alice shrugged.

Bella cleared her throat to stop anymore laughter slipping out and I bit my lip as she continued "anyway, well last but not least this is Jasper and Emmett, Edward's brothers" Bella said as Emmett and Jasper stood up to shake hands. After the introductions Bella skipped off to the kitchen to make Gabriel a cup of tea and something to eat, I too slipped away whilst the family chatted and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she jumped slightly.

I rested my chin on her shoulder and kissed her neck and we rocked slightly and she hummed as she pulled out and placed a few biscuits on the plate and fished out the grilled cheese sandwich from the toaster and sliced them and placed on the plate. I grabbed the kettle for her and sorted the cup of tea whilst still keeping an arm around her waist.

I grabbed the tray from the corner and placed everything on there for her but instead of carrying it in Bella just let it float inside the living room and we both heard Gabriel's laughter and I could see through his thoughts that everyone was frozen in shock.

Bella turned in my arms and wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped my other arm around her waist and I gazed into her beautiful brown eyes as she gazed into mine. Gold meets brown, I bent my head slightly to meet her lips as I pulled her waist closer so she was flush against me. Our tongues battled together she wove her hands into my hair and tugged slightly causing me to moan into her mouth and I felt my hands lower on her waist slowly. I knew my two sides were battling together, on the one hand acting like a complete gentleman or the wilder side of me who wanted to take Bella upstairs right now and ravage her wither or not my family and Gabriel were there.

But I didn't want to go there, that was going to be for the day we married until then…I didn't see the harm in a little kissing…maybe a bit more?... dear lord I really have to stop hearing some of Emmett's thoughts. I mentally shook my head clear of those thoughts and thought about the beautiful women in front of me.

As I lowered my hands further her hands tugged harder at my hair causing me to growl this time lowly into her mouth and she groaned as my hands cupped her ass and squeezed lightly.

I pulled her by her ass into me and pulled her flush against me and we both gasped as she felt my want for her and I could feel her want for me. We both pulled away and looked into each others eyes. I could see my reflection in her eyes and see my eyes were almost black, her eyes were broaching black instead of brown or you would say they were black because of how dark they were.

We both suddenly launched at each other I removed one hand from her ass and threaded it into her thick brown locks and her hands fisted in my hair as our kissing became more intense. The electricity was humming between us, it almost felt like a flame of lightning energy that was engulfing us both fiercely and re-bounding the passion we were both exerting.

A sudden clearing of a throat brought us out of our throws of passion, we both broke apart leaning our heads against each other trying to slow down our breathing before turning our heads to see who interrupted us.

There in the doorway stood Jasper with a very smug smirk on his face as he watched us.

"I'm _very_ sorry that I interrupted you two, but they sent me in here to find what's kept you in here for 25 minutes…well it certainly explains it now" he said chuckling and Bella turned her head blushing into my chest. I moved my hands back to her waist and glared at Jasper.

"We'll be in, in a minute Jasper" I said glaring at him slightly and he chuckled.

_I'm supposed to bring you both back in…_he thought chuckling.

I growled at him and he smirked even more "get out of here Jasper; I _said_ we'll be in, in a minute now. Get. Lost." I said and he shrugged before heading back into the living room and I sighed and turned back to Bella, I kissed her head and she looked up still with a hint of blush on her face. I kissed her lips gently and she sighed contently and I smiled as she did.

"I'm sorry…I let myself get carried away…" I whispered, in truth I was sorry but not completely.

Bella raised her hand and stroked my face and she smiled and shook her head.

"Don't be…it takes two to tango remember…and I know you're not completely sorry…at least I hope you don't" she said finishing sadly and I smiled and kissed her.

"You know me so well already" I said and she giggled and kissed me chastely.

"Good now we should get back in there" she said pulling away and I nodded and she grabbed my hand and we both walked back into the living room sheepishly as the others looked at us in question and we just sat down in the single chair seeing as it was the only one left, so I pulled her into my lap and she snuggled down.

"Now that your both back…I've had a nice chat with everyone, you seem very comfortable here Bella?" he said and Bella grinned.

"Yes I am actually even though numerous times I have been tempted to pay a little visit down to La push" she grumbled and my arms tightened there grip on her.

"Bella…I know that you're upset dear…but going down to La push right now will not be smart…" Gabriel said and Bella cut him off.

"Who said I actually had to go…there's always the little dreaming torture I can do…hmmm Paul has a massive fear of clowns…I wondered how he'd feel being surrounded in the hall of mirrors with clowns everywhere…" she mumbled and I growled.

"Don't even think about it Bella…they have done enough to you, I know you want revenge believe me I do myself for what they've done to you but I am asking you not to…please" I said staring into her eyes and I could see her resolve wavering before she sighed.

"Fine…" she said and I smiled and kissed her head.

"We'll your powers have already come in Edward it seems" Gabriel said and I looked at him like he'd grown another head.

"Excuse me?" I asked and Bella giggled and I looked at her.

"He means that…you know how I have to give you everything you desire…in a way it's kind of like a power once you sign the contract…" I cut her off.

"Yeah but…it was only something that I didn't want not desired…" Gabriel cut me off this time.

"Yes Edward but this also works as wishful thinking…you don't want Bella to go and as soon as you voiced it with your emotion behind it…it automatically becomes a desire format therefore Bella won't do it…two reasons, one because she can't know that you asked and two because now that you have _both_ imprinted on each other she knows it would hurt you if she did it therefore she won't and the second reason works both ways just so you know" he said chuckling as my family smiled.

"…And you didn't think to mention this earlier because?" she asked and he laughed and I smirked at what he was going say.

"Well where is the fun in that? I thought it would be _nicer_ for me to tell you myself" he said shrugging and she rolled eyes.

After an hour Gabriel left wishing us luck, the rest of the family said goodbye not long after as she had to start Charlie's dinner. I stayed with her even though she didn't need help she just let her magic work as we sat cuddling and kissing on the sofa and let the food do itself.

Sooner than the both of us liked I could hear Charlie's car about a mile away so I got up to leave. I kissed Bella goodbye and told her I would see her in the morning and left. Alice had taken my car home earlier so I ran home, I went into the living room where the others were but Carlisle had left for work on his night shift and Esme was flicking through the latest issue of 'home living' interior design magazine whilst the others…Rose was outside working on her car, Emmett and Jasper were on the WII again and Alice was looking on the internet.

I didn't have much to do so I grabbed my Ipod but before I got the chance to plug her in there was a howl near bye and I shot up as I heard the thoughts and the others looked in worry.

"Call Carlisle get him back it's an emergency, I'm going to get Bella she needs to be here" I said as I turned to the door Esme called out to me.

"Edward what's going on?" she said and I shook my head.

"The wolves are coming…there's been another murder _much_ closer to town than they'd like…just on the outside of forks…they are obviously not friends of ours so they don't know but I'm getting Bella…I'm not leaving her down there…" I said as I turned and ran to Bella's.

It didn't take me long to get to hers, I found that tree Rose mentioned and ran straight up. I jumped through the window and accidently frightened Bella.

"Edward? What's going on? I heard the howls but I couldn't find out what's going on and Charlie got a call to head out but he wouldn't tell me what…he just rushed out…" she said coming over placing her hands on my arms, I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Bella, we need to get to mine the wolves are coming over…there's been another murder much closer to town than we'd like and they're obviously not friends of ours…they would know not to hunt inside of Washington…you're coming with me because I am not leaving you here on your own Bella" I told her and she nodded, she had changed into slacks and a tank top earlier so she changed back into her Arabian outfit only this time it was a dark blue and silver. She went to jump out but I grabbed her and she turned to look at me.

"Bella, I can't let you run…I don't want you leaving a trail, mines fine but change your eyes just in case. If we run into any vampires it's just to be safe…let me carry you" I asked and she nodded no doubt hearing the worry in my voice.

**BPOV:**

After the others left it was just me and Edward, it was nice because I could cook Charlie's dinner and still be kissing and cuddling with Edward in the other room.

Much too soon for either of our likings we heard Charlie's car about a mile away so Edward got up to leave, he gave me a kiss goodbye and said he would see me in the morning and he left with a sigh.

I went into the kitchen to see every thing was done, the chicken fillets had been marinated and cooked along with the rice and steamed vegetables.

I quickly laid the table for Charlie and just sat the plates down as he came through the door.

"Bells?" he shouted whilst he hung up his jacket.

"In the kitchen" I said obviously, I knew he could smell the food. He came around the corner and he chuckled and I raised my eyebrow.

"You really were serious this morning…" he said and I nodded and smiled.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p' "now sit down and eat before it get's cold" I scolded and he gave me a little soldier salute.

"This looks and smells great bells" he said before taking a bite "…mmm, taste great too" he said and I giggled.

A few moments later the house phone went so I got up to answer it whilst Charlie ate.

"Hello swan residence" I said politely.

"_Hello you must be Isabella…is Chief swan there only we haven't been able to get hold of him?" _a man said.

"Yes he's here, hold on a moment" I said before passing the phone to Charlie.

"It's for you apparently you didn't have your radio on" I said as Charlie thanked me and took the phone.

I suddenly heard a howl in the distance…I knew something was wrong, that howl was too close to forks, more so than it should be but the humans wouldn't pick it up.

Suddenly Charlie slammed the phone and I looked up in surprise "sorry bells I have to go could you save dinner for me?" he asked and I nodded as he rounded the corner and took his jacket again before heading through the door and moments later I heard the cruiser pull away, siren blaring and I knew it couldn't be good.

I put the rest of Charlie's dinner in the microwave and threw mine away I really wasn't hungry and didn't want to force any more food down my throat.

I ran up to my room where moments later I heard another howl again much closer in forks than the previous.

I began to panic, I couldn't pick anything up from the howl which was very odd and I began to pace up and down my room.

I had to find out what was going on but I couldn't go down to La push, it would upset Edward and I couldn't do that to him, he would be worried sick if he found out…I couldn't call them and I had no other way of reaching them…my thoughts were suddenly interrupted along with my pacing when a little 'humph' was heard from behind me.

I span frightened to see Edward, which was odd I wasn't expecting him this soon but…he must know what's going on.

"Edward? What's going on? I heard the howls but I couldn't find out what's going on and Charlie got a call to head out but he wouldn't tell me what he just rushed out…" I said, walking over I place my hands on his arms and he wrapped his around my waist.

"Bella, we need to get to mine the wolves are coming over…there's been another murder much closer to town than we'd like and they're obviously not friends of ours…they would know not to hunt inside of Washington…you're coming with me because I am not leaving you here on your own Bella" he told me and I nodded. I had changed earlier into some slacks and tank top so I quickly changed back into my 'genie' clothes. I turned to the window and went to jump out but Edward quickly grabbed my arm and I turned to look at him.

"Bella, I can't let you run…I don't want you leaving a trail, mines fine but change your eyes just in case. If we run into any vampires it's just to be safe…let me carry you" he asked and I nodded, I couldn't deny him anything but I could also hear the worry in his voice and I scared me a little however I would never admit that.

I quickly closed my eyes and allowed them to change and opened them back up and Edward smiled slightly and nodded. He held his hand out to me and I took it before he slung me over his back, I wrapped my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He made sure I was secure before jumping out of the window and landing swiftly on my tree before running down and into the woods behind my house.

He dashed through the trees at a speed that matched mine…which I couldn't understand seeing as I was faster than your average vampire…maybe Edward was too? I'd have to ask.

He quickly dove in and out of the way of trees and a few moments later the trees began separating before leading us to some kind of clearing only it wasn't. Edward turned swiftly and there before me was the Cullen mansion…seriously the place was huge enough to be called that.

I realised that this clearing was there garden having not seen it the other day; Edward slowed down before running up some steps and lead me into the doorway. He slid me down and smiled and kissed my head before taking my hand and pulled me inside. He lead me through the back of the kitchen before coming to a stop in the living room where everyone else was, they smiled as we came in but what I did not expect to see was the wolves here as well.

Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and I turned to look at him and he shook his head slightly and I wrinkled my nose and bit my lip before nodding.

He sighed and smiled, I knew he didn't want me to kick off but us genie's do not forgive easily.

Edward led me over to one of the sofa's opposite the wolves…I couldn't say anything but it didn't mean that my face couldn't.

I glared at Paul, Quill and Jared and they just turned their heads and I smirked.

Edward pulled me down onto his lap before I turned to look at Carlisle and he smiled.

"Well now that everybody's here…" he said but we all heard Paul mumble.

"Not _everyone_ needed to be here" he muttered and I knew that implication and I hissed and he smirked.

"Paul not now! You've caused enough trouble for this week we don't have time for this we have more important things to do" Sam said and Paul rolled his eyes, my temper was on a major short fuse as it was. Edward being the gentleman that he his began rubbing my back in a soothing motion and I sighed and leaned back into him and he smiled and kissed my cheek.

"So can anyone tell me what's going on…I was at home when I heard the howls and then Charlie got a call and rushed straight out the house…" I said and Sam cleared his throat.

"Well…there's been some vampire's in the area recently as you already know" he said and I nodded as did the Cullen's "well the other day they were in Masen county and killed a security guard at the plant…and this afternoon we found another dead body in fisherman's lake…who ever this is, is moving closer to town…" Sam said and Edward spoke up.

"…And obviously not friends of ours, all of our friends know not to hunt inside Washington let alone Vancouver when they pass through" he said and I nodded and looked to Carlisle and he sighed.

"Well it means that we're going to have to find them and speak to them immediately before they reach forks…the police believe it's a bear attack from my diagnosis, I was the only doctor on call tonight so it was the only option…the police are already alert at the fact there's been two attacks in two days and it's moving closer, they're already planning showering the woods with cops and rifles so it means we have to move fast. If all those humans are in the woods it's basically a free meal to these nomads" he said and I shuddered.

I hated hunting vampires but I would do it to preserve a human life…suddenly I was hit with there scent and I gasped and the others looked at me…I closed my eyes trying to get a trace, they were moving…but away from something…

I opened my eyes and Sam knew straight away "Where are they Bella?" he said and I shook my head.

"Sam these are different I caught their scent but I can't trace it…they're on the move…but they're moving away from something I'm not sure what…but I think two are talented…" I said and the others looked confused.

"She means they're not quite gifts like mine, Alice's or Edward's it's just something you can do more or better than someone else" Jasper said and I nodded.

"Like Emmett's strength, Edward's speed, Carlisle's control?" Alice asked and Jasper and I both nodded.

"So what do these to have then?" Seth asked and I closed my eyes again. I could see a woman with red hair and to others. I opened my eyes again and looked at them.

"There are 3 of them, 1 woman, 2 men…the woman…she has a talent and one of the males…" I said and the others frowned.

"So what's _her_ gift then, almighty one" Paul sneered and I growled.

"Use your damn pea sized brain for once…we can never seem to…sorry _you_ can never seem to catch her, she's been leaving false trails all over this place…none of you Cullen's answer…let the _dog_ work it out for himself!" I spat and Paul growled.

"What? Can't work it out? Poor puppy…anyone else who has a normal size brain worked it out yet?" I asked and Paul growled again and I smirked.

"Evasion…" Leah sighed and I nodded and smiled.

"Thank heavens…" I muttered and I could see some of the Cullen's struggling to hold back on the laughter.

"So…what exactly does that mean?" Seth asked and I smiled, Seth was cute and young still I couldn't blame him for not understanding.

"It means Seth that this vampire knows what to do to avoid being found or caught easily, she could leave scent trails all over like she has and only one of them would be the actual trail the others fake just to bide her time to get away" Edward answered as calmly as he could but I could tell he was angry obviously by Paul's thoughts.

"So what do we do? How would we know which trail was real and what about the other talented guy?" Embry said and I leant back again into Edward's chest and folded my arms and sat with a smug smile and I looked at Edward and he smiled too. I looked back at Sam and he nodded and smiled sadly.

"The only way we'd find her real trail is by splitting up" Paul said and I shook my head trying to contain my laughter.

"Paul! It's not that simple and you know it, we don't have enough wolves for it to be two wolves going out to follow each trail all over La push _and_ forks" Sam said but I could hear the anger in his voice, he knew that this was Paul's fault I would've helped but now he can forget it.

"Well just in case you're interested" I said and the others turned to look at me and I looked at Edward "the male is a tracker" I said softly and I felt Edward stiffen and heard the Cullen's hiss.

"Great. Just what we need. Not!" Rosalie said and I smiled sadly.

"Okay what the hell is a tracker?" Seth said and I shook my head and looked at Sam.

"Who the hell is training him and Leah?" I asked and he smirked.

"Paul is _supposed _too, I've been helping briefly with Leah…but with everything going on it's a little difficult as you can guess…" he said and I nodded.

"Well why does that not surprise me…" I said and Paul growled louder.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean _Izzy_?" he said and I didn't bother growling back.

"Simple…if you hadn't been so damn prejudice then I would still be part of the pack, I could find the trail within an hour no problems…I would've already gone over all of this with Seth and Leah so they actually had more of a clue what's going on!" I said and he growled.

"Oh you think your miss perfect don't you?! You and your damn leaches!" he said growling and he began shaking.

"THAT'S IT! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" I shouted and I watched all the others wince including Paul.

I got off of Edward's lap and held Paul by the neck and tightened my grip.

"I am sick to death of you, you have done nothing but try to destroy my life since you joined the pack…right now you are in the Cullen's house and you will show. Them. Respect. _Understood?_" I growled and he nodded minutely but I didn't release my grip.

"Now if I was still apart of the pack I would've helped but now…you can forget it!" I said releasing his neck and flinging his head back making sure he hit his head hard on the sofa before walking back over to Edward.

"What do you mean?" Quill asked and I rolled my eyes.

"What do you think? Sam, Emily, Leah, Seth and Jacob…all let the fact that I imprinted on Edward go because they wanted me to be happy but you three…no! _You_ wanted me to suffer, _you_ kicked me out, _you_ made me have to have my name changed, _you_ tried to ruin my life but you know what? You haven't done any of that, in fact you've made it better…I get to see Edward when ever I like not just at school, I get to sleepover here with Alice and Rose when ever I like, I get the house to myself for hours and I get someone who appreciates my cooking completely…so it's simple I won't help…I'm not part of the pack so give me one reason why I should? I'm mean yeah, I'll help on the Cullen's side if they want me to, but you guys no way…I probably should've mentioned before but genie's do _not_ forgive easily…so say what ever you want but if your done I want to go home and sleep…so if you'll excuse me…" I said getting up to leave and Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around me and we went to walk out before Paul opened his fat trap.

"Oh so you're just going to leave when there's murderers going around? Some genie you are!" he spat and I growled loudly this time and ran picked him up by the neck and held him prisoner against the wall.

"HOW. DARE. YOU! If anyone's to blame it's you, not me…I don't want them here as much as you but in case you haven't realised by now I do not take orders from you!" I snarled and tightened my grip and he whimpered. I released him and let him drop fixing the wall after and ran back to Edward's side.

"Oh and just so you know _mutt_, Edward is my new master…I do not have to answer to anyone else but him" I said before turning back to Edward and he was grinning slyly.

"Exactly and right now my girl is tired so I am taking her home to sleep…Bella and I will keep an eye out for a trail on the way back and the surrounding mile for the night and at school and _nothing_ more. You hurt my Bella so I see no harm in letting her harm you…have a good evening _dog._" He said and I smiled.

I turned to the Cullen's and waved and they smiled and nodded back, I quickly turned to Sam and nodded and he smirked. I turned back to Edward and we walked back through the kitchen before he slung me on his back and we headed back to Charlie's.

I kept a look out and spotted a glow which meant…"Edward stop" I whispered in his ear and he stopped and turned back to look at me.

"What is it?" he asked and I nodded over in the direction of the glow, he couldn't see it but he could smell.

"Smell that?" I asked and he nodded "there's a glow around it which means it's recent, it's the other males…do you want to follow it or tell the others?" I asked and he frowned.

"There are no ones thoughts around…how recent is that trail?" he asked and I looked closer and sniffed.

"Rats…about 30 minutes" I sighed and he nodded and took out his phone, he quickly texted Alice before flicking his phone away and then scratched some pattern into the tree.

"I'm leaving a pattern for Alice to lead the wolves to they're on there way…now let's get you home" he said before taking off again.

He climbed my window; Charlie's cruiser still wasn't in the driveway. Once in my room Edward turned to me as I sat on my bed.

"You're not going to sleep?" he asked and I smiled and patted the bed where he sat next to me and I lay down where he followed.

"I have 3 more days before I need to sleep…Sam knew that, why do you think he was smirking at the end…he knew I just wanted to leave and let me, he hates what Paul did to me" I said and he nodded and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I know it was in his thoughts- as far as he is concerned Paul has taken away his daughter and if it weren't for the vampires about he would've been taking a bite out of Paul as would Jacob, Leah and Seth…he and the others have taken away their sister so they are beyond mad". He said and I smiled, I had to get changed and I quickly switched my clothes into my shorts and sleeping tank top.

I saw Edward gulp and I looked at him curiously as I shuffled up and under the blanket, I left it open for him and he took off his jacket and shoes leaving him in a t-shirt and slacks. He got inside and wrapped his arms around my waist and I placed my head against his chest and sighed contentedly.

I knew that I would always be happy in Edward's arms but that didn't mean I wasn't worried for the others still.

I clicked my fingers and let my CD player come on and Claire de Lune played softly in the background and Edward tilted my head up and leant down to kiss me…I found myself lost in the feeling of Edward's lips on mine and I could easily spend the rest of my eternity like this…

* * *

**Hey guys,**

**Now that you've read the new chapter can you press that little green button please? ---**


	5. Chapter 5 Bonding Time Pt 1

Chapter 5

Bonding Time pt. 1

**BPOV:**

Watching the sun rise through the window from the comfort of Edward's arms was…lovely. I felt his lips press against the skin of my neck; I couldn't resist the sigh slipping from my lips.

Our silence was interrupted by both Charlie's and mine's alarm clocks going off. I groaned, rolling on top and over Edward to swat at the alarm; stopping the awful dull tones ringing throughout the room. I suddenly found myself in a compromising position as I came to realise just where I'd positioned myself. I was spread out across Edward's body and chest, with Edward's leg wedged in between my own along with my leg wedged in between his. And…well, let's put it this way, he was getting an _eyeful_ and I could feel his heavy breathing against my chest.

As I looked down at him I noticed his eyes were now a dark honey as his gaze was rested on my chest and to be honest I was glad. Don't get me wrong I loved that he was such a gentleman but sometimes I was more than happy when he was…_less_ gentlemanly.

"Edward" I heard the huskiness in my voice as his name slipped from my lips; His eyes quickly shot up to mine and I could feel the silent growl vibrating through his chest underneath me.

"Bella" he hissed, he lowered my body slightly so he could grasp my lips with his. However as he pulled me down, his leg was now pressing against my recently moist centre. His tongue prodded through my lips before beginning the battle with my own.

We were suddenly interrupted by a thud that came from down the hallway. It shocked us enough to pull us out of our lust induced bubble and back to reality.

"I'm sorry love but I better go, I'll see you at school" he gave me one last kiss before jumping out the window and headed home to change. I sighed and glared at the opposite wall- where I knew Charlie was only a few feet away- silently cursing Charlie for interrupting us.

I sighed again knowing that it was probably for the best but that didn't mean I had to like it. I heard Charlie make his descent down stairs and into the kitchen and knew that I too better start getting ready for school.

A while and a few outfit changes later I was ready for school. I'd chosen to wear my bright red leather trousers with my black skull turtle-neck shirt and a pair of 3 inch Black ankle boots. I clicked my fingers so that my hair was silky straight and in a high pony-tail before quickly brushing my eyelids with some smokey black/grey eye shadow that Alice had pestered me to buy. Over-all I looked great, I just hoped Edward appreciated the effort. I grabbed my back -pack checking that I had my books for class before floating down the stairs and skipped into the kitchen.

"Good morning Charlie" I sung as I dumped my bag in the archway and went to the newly stocked cupboards.

"Good morning to you to Bella...you look cheerfully _bright_ this morning?" I knew Charlie was talking about my skipping mood rather than my outfit. I laughed grabbing my cereal bar and quickly grabbed a bottle of sparkling cherry flavoured water from the fridge.

"I'm not allowed to be cheery without there being a reason?" Charlie smirked and shook his head.

"Not at this time of morning" he eyed me carefully I just shrugged at him and patted his shoulder before turning towards the door.

"You worry too much, I have music first thing and no gym at all so why shouldn't I be happy?" he grumbled something under his breath before turning back to his newspaper.

"Oh bells!" he called as I was on my way out.

"Yeah?" I quickly turned around to face him.

"That reminds me, Billy invited us out for dinner tonight" I felt the colour drain from my face and I had to fight to keep my voice even.

"When you mean 'us' you mean just you right?" I asked. Charlie shook his head and I felt the previous happy mood I was in flood out from my body.

"No Bells, he meant both me and you. He wants us all there" I couldn't help but think there was more to this dinner than he was letting on.

"What do you mean by _all_, exactly?" I asked suspiciously. According to Paul, the elders didn't want anything more to do with me. If that was the case then why the hell was I been invited to dinner?

"Oh he said that the whole gang would be coming as well. Sue, Harry, the kids, Sam, Emily, Quill Sr. and Jr. and you know the rest" I was struggling to keep the anger down.

"Oh I'm sorry Charlie but I can't. Edward and I have a biology project due at the end of the week and tonight we had plans to go to the Port Angeles library to start our research" _phew_. That was some quick thinking and a perfectly believable excuse right? Apparently Charlie didn't think so.

"Bells, you've all just started back they wouldn't be giving you something that big so soon after you're break. Look I know you're still upset over what happened but there's no reason for you to not come tonight and I already checked your diary Alice left you and your free...come on I promise that we'll both drive separately that way if there is a problem you can leave when you like. Deal?" I knew that there was no way out of it and I can't believe I didn't think about that stupid diary Alice brought for me and Charlie. It was for the both of us that way I knew when to leave left over's if Charlie was working and he knew when I was heading out for a sleepover or had a study date.

"Fine, but I'm not promising to be nice" I huffed. Charlie smiled and nodded.

"Okay, but be civil, right?" I sighed and muttered 'yes, sir" Charlie nodded with approval and I used that moment to escape.

I tried not to slam the door with anger on my way out. I unlocked my door and slammed my bag down in the passenger seat, carefully closing my door to avoid destroying my new car. I quickly hit the button for the radio and blasted Muse's new song 'uprising' from the sound system. It was fitting and I heard Charlie laughing from inside the house- _huh at least he has good music taste. _I thought.

I swiftly pulled out of the driveway and raced down the street. I knew Charlie would disprove of the speed but in my current state I needed to find away to release my anger without doing any noticeable damage.

I quickly pulled into the school parking lot getting quite a few stares, my guess it was the music that was blasting loudly from the car.

I saw Edward's head snap up as he heard me coming in and the smile quickly fell from his face and was replaced with concern. The other Cullen's noticed Edward's change in stance and looked at me with concern written across their faces as I pulled into the space next to them. I turned off the engine along with the music and placed my head against the steering wheel and closed my eyes trying to regain a grip on my emotions.

My head sprang up as my door was opened; my Edward's face was coated in concern as he took in my face.

"Love, what's wrong?" he asked as he helped me from the car. I knew that I was no longer angry, pain and sadness had replaced my anger during those few seconds and I couldn't hold back as the treacherous tears took over. As Edward saw the tears escape my eyes he pulled me into his chest and tucked my head under his chin as the tears escaped me further. I wrapped my arms around him as the sobs wracked through my body. I heard the Cullen's gasp and walk over quickly. Edward held me tighter and whispered words of comfort. I felt Alice and Rose's presence and felt as they both rubbed their hands in a soothing motion up and down my back.

I took solace in their comforting motions and soon I felt Jasper's calming wave hit me. I fell further into Edward's embrace and before long the tears had stopped.

After a few moments Edward removed his chin from my head and raised my head to look at him. I saw his beautiful gold eyes swimming with sadness and concern.

"Love, what happened?" I bit my lip. I knew he would _not_ be happy about this but there was nothing I could do without raising suspicion with Charlie.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you...I had a bit of an emotional conversation with Charlie this morning." I knew that wasn't going to be enough for him but I had to try at least.

"What _happened_ Bella?" he asked.

_Yep, I was right he SO wasn't letting this go. Great, not!_

I sighed and tried to look away but he held my eyes in his sharp, irresistible gaze.

"Bella what aren't you telling us?" Jasper asked. I knew he'd be able to tell if I was lying. There was nothing I could do now. _Edward's going to be so mad._

"I was leaving the house this morning and Charlie called me back to let me know that we were going out for dinner tonight."

"That doesn't sound so bad" Emmett shrugged.

"You didn't let me finish...he mentioned that we've been invited to the diner by the..._pack!" _I spat.

I heard the Cullen's simultaneously growl and felt Edward's grip tighten on me.

"They _what!_" he growled. I placed my hands on the side of his face to calm him down, remembering exactly where we were standing.

"Edward please, remember where we are" I begged him. He growled lowly and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath and leaning his forehead against mine.

A few moments later he had calmed down but I had a feeling Jasper had helped; his eyes opened and his gaze caught mine instantly.

"I don't want you there." The order was clear in his voice and I felt it run through my body. I nodded without control, I couldn't disobey him it would hurt him too much and I couldn't bare to hurt him. _At all._

"I know, I don't want to go either...but what am I going to tell Charlie?" I asked.

"I have an idea" Alice chirped. We both turned to look at her in her happy, peppy, pixie form.

"Well Esme just got offered an interior design job in Seattle and I know that she was going to call in some help...she has to visit the couple tonight to get all the measurements, their tastes, notes, etc. I didn't want to go because 1. I need to hunt and 2. I love the shopping side not the working side so I wasn't going to go but you could always say to Charlie that she asked you to help as she had no one else who would help with this short notice...and with you being your selfless self, you didn't refuse to help her." she grinned.

I thought it over. It would mean that I would be given the week off of school, I would get to spend some bonding time with Esme and I would get out of dinner.

"Plus Edward will be appearing every now and then to help" she smirked. Now if I wasn't sold before I was now.

I nodded happily and Alice grinned and quickly pulled out her cell to call Esme and tell her the good news.

Edward kissed my head and I turned my head to look at him.

"Don't worry, Esme will be the one to tell Charlie and she'll pick you up after lunch after speaking with the principle. She 'home schooled' us before so they will have no problem letting you go with her and not to mention with the late night driving...you'd be to tired to drive back to yours every night so you'd be staying with us whilst this project is under way." he grinned. I could see the happiness radiating through his eyes and out to me. I knew he was happy at the idea of getting to spend more nights with me and the fact that whilst this project was going on I'd be stopping with him every night Esme and I were out working. If you ask me it was win, win all around.

I smiled happily, radiating the happiness back at him. He brought his lips to mine in a wonderful searing kiss. My hands wove into his locks and his arms tightened once more around my waist and pulled me firmly against his chest.

A sudden wolf whistle broke us apart, but his gaze never left mine nor did mine leave his. His forehead rested against mine and he gave me a sweet Eskimo kiss causing a little giggle to slip from my lips.

The sound of hurling made us look up; we saw Emmett pretending to hurl whilst Jasper and Rose just smiled and shook their heads.

"You two are _too_ sweet, it's frankly disgusting. I mean dude, have you ever seen me and Jasper do that...hell no!" he wrinkled his nose and shook his head in disgust.

"...err actually man, I think it's just you" Jasper chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Alice's shoulders who had just finished on the phone.

"Yep, it's just you Emmett." Alice giggled. I muffled my laughter in Edward's chest but he just laughed anyway.

"Whatever" he shrugged. Alice quickly rolled her eyes with Rosalie before turning back to me.

"Esme wanted me to tell you 'Thank you so much sweetheart, I'll sort out Charlie and I'll see you at two'" Alice imitated Esme's voice perfectly. I nodded and smiled at Alice in thanks.

Before we knew it the morning bell had gone and we began making our way to Music class. Edward kept his arm wrapped around my waist as we walked into school beside his family. We got a few stares which wasn't out of the ordinary as the fact that I was still new had people still coming up to me and introducing themselves to me and getting waves here and there and a few 'good morning's' and 'hello's' even when Edward and the other's were with me. They found it both odd and amusing.

Along with a new fact that the school was buzzing with the news that the 'untouchable' Edward Cullen was finally...'Touchable'. Yet surprisingly even the girls that were after Edward before were happy for us. Some of them actually liked me but then again I'd done nothing to make them upset. The boys however were a completely different story. They would glare at Edward any chance given. When I asked why, Edward just chuckled and Alice piped up and said that they were 'jealous' and Jasper nodded in confirmation.

I just shook my head in denial, they had nothing to be Jealous about to which Rosalie, Edward, Alice and Jasper scoffed, Emmett just laughed.

"Y'know for someone so smart you have to be blind to not see your beauty" I just stared at Rosalie in shock.

"How about we just agree to disagree" I asked as we walked through the corridor and into the music block.

"Deal. Seriously though Edward you have got to do some work with her to get her to see 'her'" Edward smiled and muttered 'defiantly on the list'.

Before we knew it lunch had arrived. Alice and I were finishing up from our free period in the library the others were in different classes so it was just us. Alice finished first and headed on into the lunch room promising to grab a seat for me. I was just logging out of the computer when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned my chair around to see someone who I was not looking forward to seeing today or possibly for the rest of the week.

"Hi Mike" I said politely, giving him a small smile but sadly he returned it with a massive grin.

"Hey Bella! I was wondering when I was going to bump into you...so listen, what are you doing tonight?" he asked. He was so lucky Edward wasn't here right now, I sighed.

Trying hard not to grimace I answered back politely. "I'm sorry Mike, I can't; I'm going to be out of town tonight..." he cut me off. Now if he was trying to be irritating it was working.

"Oh well that's alright we can always go out another night or something" he was _still_ grinning.

"Mike" I sighed "I'm going to be in and out of town for the next few weeks maybe longer...oh and in case you haven't noticed I'm _not _single" I tried to be nice, I really did but he was getting more annoying by the second and cutting my last few hours with Edward.

"Oh...yeah, I heard about you and Cullen...and I don't like it" he shrugged. At this I glared at him and quickly grabbed my back pack from the floor. I pushed out of my seat and shoved my books into the bag.

A hand on my arm stopped me momentarily but unfortunately it was Mike's hand.

"I mean what's so special about him other than his money and that's not everything" I glared at him even more.

"You _dare_ think that I'm with him for his money! You know nothing about him or me so how dare you!" I spat, he backed up slightly.

"Edward is an absolute gentleman, he's kind, he's funny, he's smart and I love him! You want to know something; I come from old money, my mother and father were from old money and were billionaires that was then passed down to me when they died. So use your brain and think about what that would mean...I'm not interested in him for his money when I have my own." I snarled. He quickly backed off but with a pout on his face, like I was supposed to feel sorry for him. I quickly shrugged out of his grip and made my escape as quick as I could.

I ran out of the door and sped down the corridor to head to the cafeteria. As soon as I was through the door I could feel Edward from my left and knew instantly where he was. He knew I was there too as his head snapped up and his gaze quickly caught mine. He smiled the adorable crooked grin of his and quickly swept out of his seat and made his way over to me. I did notice that there were a few stares as he did. The moment I was in his grasp he leaned down and swept his lips against mine- trying to keep it clean whilst in public.

He pulled my back pack from my shoulder and slung it over his own and wrapped his arm around my waist, pressing another kiss on my forehead. He walked us back over to his table where the others were waiting. They smiled at me the moment I sat down.

"Hey, you took a while- I know these computers are old but I didn't think it took that long to shut down those old rust buckets" Alice laughed. I scowled snuggling into Edward's embrace more, as I thought about what had just transpired.

"Yeah it wasn't the machines that slowed me it was that jackass mike, he stopped me in the library" I felt Edward's growl before I heard it.

"Say what?" Emmett scowled. I nodded at his statement.

"What did he say Bella?" Rose asked, I scowled and looked up to see Mike sitting with his friends at the _popular_ table.

"He asked me out on a date..." Edward's growls spread across the back of the room. It wasn't loud enough for the humans to hear properly, but it was loud enough to send their instinct alarm bells ringing.

"Honey..." I whispered as I placed my hand on his chest trying to calm him down. We did not want any more attention than we'd already gotten. He inhaled a sharp breath, closing his eyes he exhaled shakily. Calmed he opened his eyes and his piercing gaze met mine.

"What else did he say?" Alice asked curiously. I know Edward wanted to ask the same thing too but he was to busy trying to prevent his anger from bubbling to the surface.

"When I told him that I was going to be out of town and that I would not go out with him because I was not 'single' he then told me he didn't like the fact that I was going out with Edward. Then he asked was the reason behind why I was with Edward was because of his money" at this every single one of them growled.

"What!" They all yelled before Jasper, Emmett and Edward stood up and glared over at Mike's table. The table's around us all turned around to look at what was going on.

Alice, Rosalie and I all stood up and tried to calm our men down.

"Edward please, don't do this not here. I don't have long before I have to go please don't do this." I felt my magic surging between us; Edward couldn't deny my request even without my magic. His gaze penetrated mine, neither of us could look away as we both sat back down. We were lost in our own little bubble for a few minutes as Alice and Rosalie calmed there men and sat back down.

Edward pulled me out of my seat and into his lap and I snuggled into his chest placing a quick kiss against his neck.

"I hope you told the bitch off" Emmett muttered, I couldn't resist laughing.

"Of course I did, feel free to hurt him…" at this Emmett grinned and flexed his arms "but only after school and make sure you don't get into trouble" Emmett lost his frown momentarily before he brightened back up a few seconds later.

"Don't think you'll be getting all the fun, I call dibs on his legs" Jasper smirked. Alice rolled her eyes but sent a wink my way.

I then felt Edward inhale and I knew he was going to add his two pence so I quickly turned my head to whisper in his ear.

"Play nice or I'll be spending the next week having a sleepover with Alice and Rosalie" I threatened. Edward's eyes widened in horror before he quickly nodded in acceptance.

"good" I kissed him on his cheek in thanks, I didn't mind if his brothers wanted to hurt Mike but if Edward was there, Mike wouldn't care wither they threatened him or not- he wouldn't waist a second before squealing to his parents, the police and possibly the principle and I really didn't want Edward involved in that and I doubt that Esme and Carlisle would be too pleased.

We spent the next half hour laughing and joking as normal, including Jasper and Emmett going over their plans for hurting, embarrassing, and getting their revenge on Mike.

Before we'd realised it Esme was here.

"Miss. Swan?" I turned to see Mr. Green standing behind us.

"Yes, Mr. Green?" I asked politely. For some odd reason he had this far away look in his eyes. I heard Edward growl lowly and he tightened his arms around my waist. Even though Mr. Green couldn't have heard Edward's growl but he did feel the tremors of it through the air and it was enough to send his fight or flight instincts kick in.

"Erm…M-Mrs. Cullen…Is here for you" he stuttered. I nodded in thanks and he quickly scurried away.

"I really don't like that guy" Edward muttered. I giggled and leapt up off of his lap. I looked up and saw Esme standing in the doorway waiting for me.

The others stood up as I did and quickly gave me hugs goodbye. Edward was the last and he didn't wait a second before bringing his lips to mine.

"Alright you two break it up you'll see each other tonight…Jeez you're acting like you won't see each other for another month!" Emmett scoffed. Edward and I broke apart and I gave Emmett the finger and quickly pulled Edward's lips back to mine. I could briefly hear the others laughter but once Edward's lips were on mine everything outside of him disappeared.

Sooner than I'd like we had to pull apart; Edward held me close before releasing me with a sigh.

I gave him one last chaste kiss before parting from his arms solemnly. I grabbed my bag and took a few steps back and quickly blew kisses and ran across the room to meet Esme.


	6. Important Update Notice

**TO MY LOYAL READERS:**

**Sadly this is not the update that you would be expecting, however this is an important update in regards to this story as well as my others. **

**For further information in regards to updates for this story, please visit my page and all will be explained there. **

**Thank you for your time and patience.**

**xxxxxx **


End file.
